A New Hogwarts
by Leath1
Summary: Pt-3, read-Petunia takes charge and Return of Heirs 1st-Voldemort is gone. Hogwarts is revamped but trouble is still lerking in the shadows. Harry and his friends will find it.
1. Chapter 1

A New Hogwarts

By Leath1

Title: A New Hogwarts

Disclaimer: The normal: I do not own the Characters of Harry Potter. I am just doing this for fun and maybe to liven up my dull life.

Rating: T

Read "Petunia Takes Charge" and "Return of the Heirs" before you read this…

Summary: AU Story, Voldemort is dead for good. Slytherin's plot to control Hogwarts had failed. Hogwarts is free to be what the founders wanted her to be. What does this mean for Harry and his friends? What is life going to be like now that they are free just to be kids? Well, read and find out…

Chapter One

Harry, Dudley, and Neville were in the back yard of the Potter Estate, enjoying the Boo Boards the boys got for Christmas. The snow had long since vanished, and the grass was just starting to turn from its dead gray to a bright green. School still hadn't started yet, and it was starting to look like it might never start.

Fudge and others were still trying everything they could to get the house system reinstated at Hogwarts. The trouble was that the magic that had created the hat died when Voldemort was defeated. In addition, any time anyone put any banner or symbol with one of the founder's crests on it inside the school, it would burst into flames. The only banners that the school allowed were the ones with all four crests together.

Things were to the point that now everyone was involved in getting the school running again. Parents, members of the school board, members of the Wizengamot and the press were to gather this day at Hogwarts for a formal meeting in hope of solving the problems they had to address.

This was why Harry and his friends were going to stay at the Potter Estate under the watchful eye of Augusta Longbottom and Mad-Eye Moody. The others hadn't arrived yet, so Harry, Dudley and Neville were playing tag on their Boo Boards, flying around the massive back yard of the Potter Estate.

Harry was just about to tag Dudley when a red blur flew past him, almost knocking him off his board. "Hey, Ron, you prat! Watch where you're going," Harry yelled.

Harry looked up to see the smiling face of Ginny Weasley, and his face turned red. "Prat? Ginny asked Harry.

"I … um … I didn't know it was you, Ginny. I thought it was your brother. I would never call you a prat," Harry said.

Dudley and Neville were watching all of this with identical smiles on their faces. Dudley starting to sing a childish Muggle tune that he had heard the younger kids sing around the older kids. "Harry and Ginny sitting in a tree! K I S S I N G. First comes love, then comes marriage then comes …" Dudley didn't get to finish it because he was soon too busy running from Harry, as the boy chased after him on his board.

"Get back here, you prat," Harry was yelling.

Ginny was giggling and a bit red-faced as she watched the boys race after each other. Neville flew over and said, "Where are the others?"

"Mad-Eye spotted something in Fred and George's pockets, and he's checking it out to make sure it isn't dangerous. Mum's busy yelling at them for that and Ron for knocking over one of the Potter's lamps. Percy and his girlfriend Penelope, or Penny, as she wants to be called, went towards the library. I think they're going to go snog, but they say they want check out the books there." Ginny said.

Neville laughed at this and noticed the others walking out the back door by this time. "Come on, let's go stop Harry from killing Dudley and join the others on the ground."

"Sure," Ginny said, and the pair went flew off heading in the direction where Harry and Dudley were flying around each other play fighting. It was clear that was what they were doing because the boys were laughing as they took swings at each other, missing the other person by a mile. After getting Harry and Dudley to stop, the four of them landed to get another parental speech from Molly about behaving for Mad-Eye and Augusta before she left to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

Sirius Black and his two female cousins, Andi Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy, arrived at St. Mungo's hospital to check on the women's sister Bella. Sirius would have rather been anywhere else; but sadly, as the Head of the Black family, he had to at least show up and act like he cared, even though he couldn't care less about the nut-case.

Bella was not dealing with being free from Azkaban as well as some of the others. It didn't help that the healers had discovered that she was pregnant. This was causing trouble of its own because Bella and her husband hadn't been together for over ten years; the child could not be his. This left everyone to wonder who the father was, and if Bella had had sex with the father of the child willingly or not.

"Sirius, you **will** be nice to Bella," Andi told her.

"Yes, I'll be nice to Trixie," Sirius said smiling.

That smile vanished as the two women turned and glared at him. "You will **not** call her Trixie. You know she hates that nickname," Narcissa snapped.

"Please don't call her that; we don't need to get her worked up. We really need to find out who the father of her baby is and if …" Andi couldn't finish what she was about to say. She knew it was possible. It did happen in prison; Bella might be strong, but she was still a woman.

"Yeah," Sirius said. He had heard stories about some of the guards taking advantage of the women in prison. He never thought any of them would go after his cousin. Bella was … well, Bella! She was not like the other women there. He couldn't see any of the guards even going into her cell. This idea bothered him as well because if it wasn't human then it could be … Eww … Sirius didn't want think about that; it was worse than the other possibility.

"Have you talked to Rodolphus?" Andi asked as they started to walk again toward the restricted section of the hospital.

"Yes, I did," Sirius, snarled. If there was anyone he wanted to talk to less next to his cousin, it was his cousin's husband. He hated Rodolphus. He thought their world would be better if Rodolphus and his brother got the kiss not freed from prison.

"And?" Narcissa asked.

"And he doesn't care if Bella had sex willingly or not. He wants to use this as an excuse to dissolve their marriage. He wants money, of course," Sirius said.

"Prat," Andi muttered.

"It isn't shocking. I know Bella and Rodolphus' marriage was not the best. I know she took the Dark Mark because he ordered her too, not because she wanted to. The ironic part of that is that it was Bella that Voldemort wanted, not her husband," Narcissa said.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because of her gift," Narcissa snapped. "The Dark Lord knew that she was a seer."

"I talked to Bella's healer about that, and she said that it is possible that because of Bella's gift that the Dementors were attracted to her more than the others," Andi said sadly.

Sirius just nodded his head solemnly, and the group walked into Bella Lestranges' room to find her sitting naked on the bed holding her belly with a half-smile on her face. "I'm out of here," Sirius said, turning and leaving the room quickly.

"Please, Ms. Lestrange, you have guests. You need to get dressed," the young nurse said, holding up Bella's hospital robes for her.

Narcissa took the robe and said, "Here let us. We know how to deal with her."

Andi walked over to her sister's bed and said, "Bella, honey. Mother would not approve of this. You have to get dressed."

"Yes, Sweetheart; besides, Sirius needs to talk to you. He can't come in here until you're dressed," Narcissa said.

"Sirius?" Bella asked, looking around the room for her cousin. "Where is he?"

"He's outside. Now, please get dressed," Narcissa, ordered as she gently but firmly helped Bella to her feet.

"Okay," Bella said as she willingly let her sisters dress her.

Finally, Bella was dressed and sitting on the bed with her hands wrapped around her stomach again. Andi walked to the door and opened it. "You can come in now," she said to Sirius.

"I really didn't need to see her like that," Sirius complained as he walked into the room with a sour look on his face.

"Sirius," Bella said smiling sweetly. "It's good to see you. You were the talk of the prison after you were freed."

"I bet I was," Sirius said standing there trying to keep his face neutral. He didn't like or trust his cousin, and he felt all of this craziness was just an act. She was up to something. He just didn't know what it was.

Sirius had given Narcissa a look, and she nodded getting the point. He wanted her to get on with it, so Narcissa walked over, sat down next to her sister and said, "Bella, honey. Your husband is saying that this child is not his. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is. It isn't his. It's My Lord's baby!" Bella said.

Sirius Black started to choke. The poor nurse in the room dropped the tray she was carrying and ran from the room. As for Narcissa, she stayed calm and asked, "Are you saying he visited you?"

"Yes, a few weeks ago," Bella said.

Narcissa looked at Andi. Andi looked at Sirius, and Sirius just stood there stunned. "Are you saying that he visited you as Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes, but I knew it was him. I could see it in his eyes," Bella said sweetly.

"Oh, hell," Sirius said dropping down in the chair looking stunned. Narcissa and Andi agreed and looked at their sister, who just sat there, smiling as she held her stomach and started to sing lullabies.

* * *

Severus Snape was checking out one of the few new rooms that he could possibly use for his potions classes. He had spent years telling Albus that the dungeons were not the place to brew potions. The dampness and cold affected the way the potions turned out. Therefore, taking advantage of the changes in the school, Severus talked Minerva into allowing him to turn one of the first floor classrooms into his new classroom.

He thought he found the perfect place. It was the last set of classrooms at the end of the hall. One was large enough for a lab area in which to brew potions, and it had a large storage area in the room. It was connected to another room that he could set up as a classroom. He talked Minerva into allowing him to have an assistant professor. His assistant would teach the lower years the basics of potion making. He would then take the students who passed their OWLs and no longer needed someone to guide them in the step-by-step process of potion making. It was something Severus had dreamed of doing for years. He had always felt as if he was lowering himself to teach the lower years. He now could do what he had always wanted: with only needing to teach a few hours a week, the rest of his time would be spent on just brewing potions, research, and developing new potions.

Severus was walking around the larger of the classrooms, making mental notes on where he would put things, when Petunia walked in. "I see you found your new rooms," Petunia said as she walked into the room.

"It will do. How is your meeting going?" Severus asked, turning to face her.

"To use an expression Dudley and Harry use, Fudge is a prat," Petunia said, sitting down in one of the students' chairs and sighing deeply. "We are **never** going to get anywhere with him fighting us every step of the way.'

"The chances of the school opening for the rest of this term are slim," Severus said, as he joined her and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Very," Petunia said sadly.

Severus shook his head and said in a sad tone, "If Fudge isn't careful, Hogwarts may never open."

"That's what everyone is starting to feel that is going to happen," Petunia said sadly.

"So, I may be wasting my time here," Severus said.

"You might be, but then again, maybe not. There is always hope that we can work things out," Petunia said.

"I hope so," Severus said as he took Petunia's hand.

"Severus," Petunia said, starting to pull her hand away.

Severus didn't let her and he held it a bit tighter. "Petunia, when Potter gave us Lily's diary, he wished that we could read the things we needed to know," Severus said.

Petunia bit her lip and yanked her hand away from Severus. "I need to leave," she said, getting up to leave.

"Please, Petunia. I know why you never told me," Severus said.

"Do you?" Petunia snapped getting angry. "Do you know I was going to tell you the night you took that mark? I was there hiding, watching you bow to that _monster_. You were kissing that man's robes. I knew he was going to be a threat to my family. I also knew there was a chance that the child I was carrying was the heir in that prophecy. No, I couldn't tell you, not after what I saw that night."

Petunia had turned away from him. She stood there with her arms wrapped tightly around her. The problem was that she didn't know if she was angry at him or herself. "Fate, of course, put Vernon in my life. Vernon's uncle had left him a large sum of money, but he had to get married before he could claim it. Vernon was not a man most women would go for, so you could say I allowed him to use me as I was using him."

"You could have told me. I would have protected you both," Severus said.

"Yes, like you protected Lily. I know what you did, Severus. I know you were the one who told your _master_ about the prophecy that you overheard. Would you have told him the other one if you had known about it? Or would have given your son to him with a smile on your face?" Petunia asked, turning to face him with tears in her eyes.

It was Severus' turn to turn from her. "I wouldn't have done that. I regret that I caused Lily that pain. I would have never said anything if I had known," Severus said.

"It shouldn't have mattered," Petunia cried.

"No, it shouldn't have; all I can say is that I was young and foolish. I thought that following … Voldemort would give me the respect I thought I wanted. However, I would have never given him my son. I would have died first! I would have died to protect you," Severus said, turning around and wrapping his arms around her. He held her tight.

At first, Petunia tried to pull away but finally she gave in. She leaned her head against his chest and started to cry. Severus held her tight, letting cry it out. "I hate Vernon, but I hated myself more for getting into that mess. I was scared; and after awhile, I was alone. I had to stay with him. I was powerless, and I had those boys to protect.

"Do you know what it's like watching a man you hate hurt the people you love. I used to watch him sleep and wondered what I could do to end his life. Would they have caught me? If they did, what would happen to Harry and Dudley? Would your _friends_ get to them? So … I didn't do anything. I just lived with it until my powers came back."

"Did you ever tell Albus?" Severus asked.

"He knew about the abuse. He did nothing about it. He just visited now and then to make sure the wards were still strong. I had to protect my boys and I did. I made sure that Vernon would never know about Dudley. I also made sure he didn't hurt Harry. It wasn't easy and, some things I did I'm not proud of, but I did keep them safe. I guess that's all that matters," Petunia said, and she started pull away.

Severus wasn't letting go. "You don't have to do it alone anymore. I'll be at your side if you want me?" he told her with a pleading tone of voice.

Petunia dried her eyes as she managed to get free from him. "No, I don't need you at my side. I have done it alone this far, and I'll keep doing it alone," Petunia said.

"And Dudley?" Severus asked, not pushing the issue.

Petunia sighed. "Depends on you; he needs a father. Vernon doesn't want anything do with him. I know it hurts him not having his father in his life. If you are willing to be there for him, we will tell him; but if you plan on walking out at any time then don't bother, Dudley would be better off not knowing that you are his father."

Severus fought the rage that was burning inside him as he said, "I won't leave either of you."

"Then we will tell him before school starts, but I want do it together. I want to make sure he understands why I never told him," Petunia said.

"Fine," Severus said.

"Well, I have get back to my meeting," Petunia said, and she rushed from the room.

Severus pulled his wand and blasted a nearby chair to pieces. "Damn, that stubborn woman!" He snapped as he stood their fuming. He loved her. He knew it. He had always loved her. He also understood why she wasn't willing have him. He had made several mistakes with Petunia. He was going to have work on making it up to her. He also had a chance to be a father for the first time in his life. He could be a better man than his own father ever could be, and maybe he could make up for a lot of lost time.

* * *

Petunia returned to the meeting with a red, tear-stained face. Lily noticed it; but when the sisters locked eyes, Petunia just waved her off and the meeting got started again. Fudge, of course, started right in and something in Petunia snapped.

"Shut up!" Petunia said from her seat with the other school board members.

She stunned Fudge and the others with her sudden outburst, and he started to sputter. "What did you say?" he demanded.

"I said shut up," Petunia said standing up. "Minister, if you force us to delay opening this school, I will personally see you removed from office. I have had enough listening to you rattle on about what **you** don't like about what has happened. The Sorting Hat is gone. The school is no longer accepting separate houses, and there is nothing we can do to change that. You had our best minds here trying to work on it, but nothing has come of it … to your liking. So, for the children's sakes, give it up; or trust me, I will make sure you are removed from office."

As Petunia sat down, James Potter and Frank Longbottom lead the standing ovation that forced Fudge to take his seat. Fudge sat there for the rest of the meeting, ashen-faced and quiet. Things started to pick up from that point on, and the school board was finally able to begin addressing the issues that needed to be attended to that day.

Petunia half listened, but her mind was not really on the meeting any longer. She was thinking about her run-in with Severus. She knew he would find out eventually, but being confronted with it had rattled her just a bit. She needed time to think before things got too much further out of control for her.

8


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Sirius left the hospital, leaving his cousins to deal with Bella. He knew as the Head of the Black Family it was up to him to go see Albus Dumbledore about what he had just found out. Did he believe it? No. He would have to have more than his nutcase cousin's word about Albus Dumbledore being the father of her baby before he believed any of this.

Sirius went from St. Mungo's to the Dumbledore family home. The feeling of dread grew for Sirius for he knocked the door it was answered by Albus daughter Helga. "Yes?" she said in a sweet firm voice.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I'm here to talk to your father about personal matter," Sirius said.

"You are?" she asked.

"Lord Black," Sirius said.

"He is resting," Helga said, hearing the name Black before.

"I know but I need to see him. It is very important," Sirius said.

Helga sighed as she stepped aside to allow Sirius to enter the hall. "Come in and I'll tell him you are here. If he feels talking to you, I will show you to him," Helga said reluctantly.

"Thank you," Sirius said stepping into the home and stood there waiting as Helga went to tell her father that he was there. She came back a bit later and showed Sirius into Albus's main study.

Sirius was not shocked to find that the study looked a lot like his office at Hogwarts. Albus was sitting in one of the high back chairs that was sitting next to a small oaked table with a strange stone bowl placed on top of it. "Sirius what a surprise, please come and sit. I was just about to have tea," Albus said pointing to an empty chair.

"Thank you but I don't have time for tea. Sadly, this is not a friendly visit. I came here to talk to you about my cousin Bella," Sirius said taking a seat in one of the empty chairs as Helga sat down in one of the other ones.

"Bellatrix? What can I do for her?" Albus asked confused.

Sirius sighed as he looked at Albus and then his daughter and said, "I don't believe what she has told me. I want to start by saying that. I think she has lost her mind. No, I know she has but as the Head of the Black family I had to come and tell you what she is claiming."

"And that is?" Helga asked, having this feeling she wasn't going like this news.

Sirius gave Helga an apologetic look said, "She says you Professor is the father of her child. She says that you visited her when you were possessed by Voldemort."

Albus face went white and he looked like he was about ready to have a heart attack. "Father?" Helga said getting up rushing to her father side.

"I'm fine," Albus said, waving her off with his good hand. He looked at Sirius and said, "I'm sorry. I wish I can say it can't be true but it might be. I don't remember too much during the time Tom was in control."

"Great," Sirius said sighing. "I will of course order the test as soon as they can be done. As for Bella, she is going too turned over to the care of her sister, Narcissa Malfoy. They will be living in the family home."

Albus nodded. "I want to know right away if the child is mine," Albus said.

"I tell you. I do have one question. You don't think it is possible that Voldemort's soul or Salazar's soul passed to the child?" Sirius asked.

Albus sat there thinking. "I don't know if it is possible but trust me. I will work on finding out if it is true or not," Albus said.

"I know you will and I'm sorry for dropping this on you," Sirius said.

"No, Sirius, you did nothing wrong. If anything, it is I, who was in the wrong," Albus said sadly.

"Well, I hope my cousin is just dreaming things up for everyone's sake," Sirius said.

"As do I," Albus said, starting to stand to show Sirius out.

"No, I can show myself out. You don't need to get up," Sirius said.

Albus nodded his head offering the younger man his hand. "Thank you for coming telling me. I would rather hear this from you then get a formal owl from you," Albus said.

"I couldn't do that to you. We might not have seen eye to eye on things over the past few years but I still respect you. If it wasn't for you, I would have been sent to Drumstrang," Sirius said smiling.

"Thank you, Sirius. I'm thankful that I haven't lost all your respect," Albus said.

"Hey, we all make mistakes. I almost got one of my best friends killed because of a stupid prank," Sirius said smiling.

"Yes, well, it does prove we all make mistakes," Albus said.

"I'll show you out," Helga said standing up to go to the door with Sirius.

"Thank you," Sirius said and he said goodbye to the headmaster and followed Helga to the front door.

It was just before he left that Helga asked, "What is the chance she is playing games?"

"Good. My cousin is very twisted. She could be easily lying to gain whatever she thinks she is going to gain," Sirius said.

Helga nodded. "Well, for his sake. I hope she is lying. He his having enough trouble dealing with everything," Helga said sadly.

"Your father is a very strong man. I think survive this and maybe even gain back some respect from his friends," Sirius said.

"He doesn't believe he has any friends left," Helga said.

"He does. We just forgot that he was human. It happens sometimes with men like your father," Sirius said and he gave Helga a slight hug and then left. He would talk to some old members about Albus and maybe convince them to pop in to see the old man. It would help to remind him that he was more than just their leader. He was a friend.

* * *

As the school board meeting broke up, James and Frank were standing there talking to Ludo Bagman. Ludo was talking admittedly about the Dragon Races that were coming up that weekend.

"I bet they are sold out by this time," James said sadly.

"Oh, yes but I so happen to have a handful of extra tickets. Would you want some?" Ludo asked James and Frank.

James agreed readily and even paid Ludo for the tickets. There was enough there not only for James to take Harry but several of his friends and their parents. Frank had paid James for half the tickets. They were going to leave this as a surprise for the kids that weekend.

The trouble is when Lily and Alice found out about the tickets they were not happy. "Dragon Races? James, you are not taking our son to that event. They not only have races there but they fight dragons there as well. I will not have Harry witness that," Lily snapped at her husband after hearing what James had just bought.

"Lily, the dragon battles are held in another area entirely and besides the place is off limits to anyone under the age of 17," James said.

"I don't care. You took me there after we graduated and I hated how they treated those poor animals. I don't want my son to see that," Lily said.

Alice put her hand on Lily's shoulder and said, "I don't like it either but you can't protect Harry from things in this world forever. I think it might be time to let him decided what he likes and dislikes."

Lily thought about and nodded. "Okay, fine. You do at least have enough tickets for us to go?" Lily asked James.

"Yes, and then some. If I know our son, he is going to want to ask some of the other friends to go with him," James said patting his robe pocket where the tickets were located.

"Okay, we will go," Lily said, not liking it but she knew Alice was right. She couldn't protect Harry from everything in this world. She had to allow him to make up his own mind on things. She just had to hope that he had enough sense to know what is wrong about their world and what isn't.

* * *

Remus was leaving his loft apartment to head to St. Mungo's when he spotted Grayback leaning against wall of his building smoking a cigarette. "What are you doing here?" Remus asked, as he walked over to confront the old man.

Grayback laughed as he let the smoke roll from his mouth and into Remus face. "I heard you found a cure," Grayback said.

"Yes, and if you want it I can set up for you at St. Mungo's," Remus said.

Grayback laughed again, "And end up in Azkaban afterwards? No, I think I will stay as I am because I enjoy it," Grayback said getting right into Remus faces. "I enjoy the hunt."

"Yes, I know you do," Remus said disgusted. He knew if he backed up. It would show Grayback that he was weak. So he forced himself to stand there unmoving, picking up the scent from cheap cigarettes that Grayback smoked.

"I have heard that some of the others are taking it. In fact, a lot of the population is thinking about taking the potion. I can't have that. I can't have them following you," Grayback said and before Remus had a chance to react. Grayback pulled a knife from his robe thrusting it forward aiming right at Remus chest. The knife was inches from Remus chest when it went flying from Grayback's hand. "What the hell?" Grayback snapped turning in the direction the knife vanished to.

There standing with his foot on the knife was Sirius with his wand gripped tightly in his hand. "You are getting sloppy, Grayback," Sirius said.

"Black, I heard you were out of prison," Grayback said, backing up just a bit away from Remus.

Sirius slipped the tip of his shoe under the knife and with a quick movement the knife was flipped upwards allowing Sirius to catch it in his hand. He then walked forward to stand beside Remus, his wand still aiming at Grayback. "Yes well, you are going to find out what Azkaban is like for yourself," Sirius said calmly.

"I assume you are going to be the one that puts me there. I thought you didn't work for the Aurors anymore?" Grayback said calmly.

"I don't but that isn't going to stop me from bring you in," Sirius said.

Sirius was just about to send a stunning spell and binding spell at Grayback when a local muggle cop walked up. "What is going on here?" he asked noticing the knife in Sirius hand. He had already slipped his wand back under his robe.

Grayback smiled at Remus and Sirius, as he said, "Nothing, officer. It is just a little misunderstanding. It seems this young man's boyfriend thought I was hitting on him."

"So, you felt the need to pull a knife," the cop said to Sirius.

Sirius snarled as Remus replied, "There have been a few attacks in the area lately. My friend here was just a bit worried that this gentleman was behind those attacks." Remus lowered Sirius hand so the knife was no longer aiming right at Grayback.

"Well, if the Gentleman here isn't willing to press charges. I will let the matter drop. If everyone moves on their own way," the cop said. He knew he wasn't hearing all of the story, but he had been a long day. He wasn't in the mood to drag the three men in to get to the bottom of things at the moment. So he was willing to let the matter drop if all parties agreed to it.

"I'm willing," Grayback, said smiling.

"Yeah, sure," Sirius said.

"Good move on," the cop said to the men.

Remus took hold of Sirius arm and pulled him away. Sirius did look back now and then until Grayback finally turned the corner and vanished. "How could you be so foolish in allowing him that close to you," Sirius snapped at Remus after they were out of earshot of the cop.

"I wasn't thinking," Remus said.

"That was obvious, Remus he was willing to kill you when you were a child. Do you really think he would not kill you now?" Sirius asked.

"Okay, it was stupid. I won't do it again," Remus promised.

"Good, because I would hate to lose 'my boyfriend'," Sirius joked.

"Oh, shut up! I wouldn't want to have you as a boyfriend," Remus snapped.

"Well, lucky for me, you are not my type. Now, I have to go to Gringotts to deal with some financial issues. Would you want to join me? Then maybe we can pop in to visit James and his family for supper," Sirius said.

"Okay, I'll join you. I have to talk to Petunia about a few things," Remus said and with a few moments, the pair vanished with just a few quiet pops.

* * *

Petunia and Dudley were staying at the Potter Estate at least until the school started. James had given Petunia and Dudley an entire wing in the house. It was Dobby's job to take care of the area and he was doing a good job of it.

Petunia was working on paperwork, sipping tea and listening to Harry and Dudley play exploding snap. Lily and James were taking advantage of this time to be alone and to get reacquainted. Petunia didn't mind this for she enjoyed being with the boys. It was better now that Lily was around to be Harry's mother. She didn't have to fight being mother to Harry and Dudley. She now could be Harry's aunt and Dudley's mother and that was it.

However, Petunia's mind was more on her conversation with Severus then either of the boys. She was worried about how Dudley would react. She was worried how their world was going to react. She was mulling this all over as the boys played cards and chatted away about the upcoming Dragon Races. They had done nothing but talk about it since James had told them about getting tickets.

"Harry have you ever seen a real dragon?" Dudley asked as he threw down a card.

"Yeah, his name is Norbert," Harry said throwing down a card of his own.

"He told you his name?" Dudley asked.

"No, Hagrid named him," Harry said and he explained to his cousin about his, Ron and Hermione's adventures with Norbert the dragon.

Dudley laughed and said, "And I thought it was against school rules for kids to be in the forest."

"It is. I think Professor Dumbledore knew or had a hunch that Voldemort wanted to stone. He was just trying to warn us about it without telling us," Harry said.

"Why didn't he just tell you? Why play games with you?" Dudley asked. Harry gave Dudley a strange look and Dudley laughed. "Oh, right, the old man liked to play games."

"Yeah, I sometimes wish I could talk to him about things but I'm a bit worried about what I'm going to find out," Harry said.

Dudley nodded and cursed as a card in his hand exploded. "Damn," Dudley said.

"Dudley, language," Petunia snapped looking up from her desk to give her son a dirty look.

"Sorry," Dudley said.

"Aunt Petunia, what are the chances of Hogwarts opening again this term?" Harry asked.

Petunia laughed at the boy and said, "What is it Harry? Bored."

"Maybe a bit but I'm more worried that Dudley and I will lose our friends. If school doesn't open soon, we might be sent to separate schools," Harry said.

Petunia put down the quill she had been writing with and looked at her nephew intently. "Trust me, Harry. We are doing everything to get Hogwarts open again."

"Yes, but what if it doesn't happen on time?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, mum. Harry and I heard you and Aunt Lily talking about the other schools we could go to. Where would you send us?" Dudley asked.

Petunia sighed and sat there thinking on something for a moment then opened a draw near her right leg and pulled out two stacks of letters. She handed them to the boys. "These have been coming in since Hogwarts closed," Petunia said holding out the letters for the boys to take.

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"They are invitations to other schools," Petunia said.

Harry took the letters handed one stack to Dudley and took his. The boys sat there looking over the list. Harry noticed that his stack was a bit larger then Dudley's. Harry found the ones that didn't want his cousin and put them aside. The pair then sat there reading the other letters and comparing them to Hogwarts.

"What do you think?" Dudley asked as he looked over his letters.

"Some of these schools don't sound too bad," Harry said.

"Yeah, but they aren't Hogwarts," Dudley said.

"Yeah, I know," Harry, said looking up towards his aunt who was working on her paperwork again. "I really hope school does open. I really don't want to go to any of these schools," Harry said throwing the last one down on the floor in frustration.

"Me too," Dudley agreed and the boys went back to their card game, with the forgotten letters scattered about on the floor.

* * *

The next day Harry and Dudley were finally forced by their mothers to do the one chore they been putting off since they arrived home from school. They were cleaning their rooms. Lily and Petunia wanted the boys to go through their belongings, getting rid of anything that didn't fit the boys or was broken.

Lily walked into Harry's room to find Harry's feet sticking out of his wardrobe, items flying out from it. "Harry," Lily said standing on the side of the wardrobe to stay out of the way from the flying objects.

"Yeah," Harry said sticking his head out from the wardrobe.

Lily had to laugh for Harry had a broke quill stuck in his hair and smeared on his face was ink. "Um, Harry, why is there ink in the bottom of your wardrobe?" Lily asked her son.

"Because either the twins pranks are slipping or one of my other friends thought it would be funny to put ink in my sneakers," Harry said holding up the destroyed shoe.

"Well, from what I learned about Fred and George from Molly. I don't think they were behind this prank," Lily said pulling her wand to clean up the shoes.

"Thanks," Harry said after his shoes were normal again. "Well, you're right. I don't think Fred and George would just put normal ink in my shoes. I mean, they would do something that would explode," Harry said, throwing the shoe behind him in the pile of clothes that he needed to go through yet. Harry was just about to dig into the closet when his shoe suddenly exploded, sending pink dye all over Harry's clothes. "The twins!" Harry growled looking at his now pink clothes.

"It seems so. My question is what did you do to upset them?" Lily asked eyeing her son.

"I didn't invite them to the Dragon Races. Dad didn't get enough tickets for everyone. So, before everyone left for home yesterday we drew cards using Dudley's exploding snap cards to see who was going or who wasn't. Penny and Percy wanted to be part of the drawing. They got tickets but Fred and George didn't," Harry said.

"Oh, so. They are taking it out on you," Lily said.

"More like my clothes," Harry said holding up a pink shirt with a disgusted look on his face.

"Don't worry, I'll help you clean them up and I think I know where you can get two tickets for the twins," Lily said.

"Where? Dad said there wasn't any more?" Harry said.

"You're in luck. Petunia and Augusta have decided not to go. They are not interested," Lily said.

"Hey, that is cool and maybe Fred and George will stop turning my clothes pink now," Harry said laughing.

"Well, as a mother I will have to tell Molly about this," Lily said.

"NO! Please mom, you can't. It will sound like I snitched on them or something," Harry said.

"He's right you know," James said from the doorway besides. It is the Marauder's pride at stake now. If Fred and George want a prank war, I think we can give it to him," James said smiling a mischievous smile at his son.

Lily gave James a dirty look. "James, you are an adult now. Don't you think it is time you act like one," Lily told him.

"What and run to those boys mother and tell them to stop playing pranks on my son? Lily, that doesn't work and you know it. How many times did Severus's mother run to our mothers? And what happened afterwards?" James asked Lily.

"James, our son isn't you," Lily snapped.

It from that moment on Harry sat there watching his parents argue. He felt like he was watching a tennis match. Harry did finally give up on them and went to find Dudley.

* * *

Harry found his cousin in his room going through his things.

"Hey Harry, why are you pink?" Dudley asked.

"Fred and George," Harry said dropping down on the bed.

"Oh, so I guess I better be careful touching anything," Dudley said, dropping the sock he was holding on the bed.

"Yep. Um Dudders, I have a problem and I don't know what to do about it," Harry said.

"And that is?" Dudley asked.

"How do I deal with having parents?" Harry asked.

Dudley laughed at his cousin and said, "You don't. Parents are the enemy. Didn't you know that?" Dudley asked Harry.

"No, but then again I never had parents before now," Harry said.

"Good point," Dudley said throwing a ripped book in the trash bin beside his bed. "Look, if you are asking me how to deal with having parents I might not be the best person to go to. I mean, mum and me are just starting to get to know each other and well, dad. I'll just say I did what I had to do to survive him."

"You have a point but my problem is that I don't know how to act. I mean. Dad wants me to be like him and mum, well I haven't figured out what she wants from me," Harry said sadly.

"How about just being Harry? Trust me, mate, it doesn't work trying to be like either parent. It only makes you miserable. I know I did it. I tried to be like Dad and look where it got me," Dudley said.

"That is the other problem, who is Harry?" Harry asked.

"A pain in the butt that likes to think too much," Dudley, said throwing one of his shirts at his cousin.

Harry started to throw several of Dudley's clothes at his cousin but soon the pair was using pillows, hitting each other with them as they giggled and laughed. Harry didn't know it but his conversation with Dudley was overheard by Lily and James.

The pair and slipped away as soon as the pillow fight got started. "What do we do?" James asked.

"I don't know. Harry is a stranger to us and sadly we are to him. I think it is only going to take time before we figure out who each other is," Lily said.

"Then what happens?" James asked.

"We end up with a teenager that will be fighting to figure out where he stands in this world," Lily said.

"Oh, great that means we skipped the cute stage of his life and ended up with the stage where my mother wanted to lock me in the highest tower of this house until I turned forty," James joked.

"Yes, exactly," Lily said.

"Great," James growled.

Lily gave James a hug and said, "Who knows maybe we can have the cute stage with our next child."

James stopped walking and looked at her. "Are you just speculating or is there a possibility there is another child?" James asked his eyes lighting up.

Lily smiled and said, "Let me just say there is a possibly that you could be a father again. I will know more tomorrow morning. It is when I can do the spell to test if I'm with child or not."

James hollered as he picked Lily up off her feet and turned her around. "Lily, I love you!"

"You better but calm down. It is only a possibility. I could be having trouble because I spent ten years as a locket," Lily said.

"Okay, I'll calm down but I know you are. I feel it!" James said kissing her on the cheek.

(I hope everyone had a happy 4th of July or the ones of us that celebrate it. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I'm sad to say that I might slow down on my posting. I think my writting batteries need charged. So, I'm spending more of my free time reading not writting. It won't last long. I just do this every year about this time when I am writting. It helps me see what others are writting fan fiction and just plain fiction. Until then, take care...Marti)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When the day of the dragon races arrived, Lily and several of the other women decided not to go, leaving the men to take children to the races. After Harry finished cleaning his room, Lily realized that he needed clothes and other things. Therefore, the women were going to spend the day shopping while everyone else was at the races. After awards, the two groups were going to meet at a muggle restaurant that the Grangers and the Creeveys knew about.

James was cool with this until he found out that there were extra tickets because none of the women were going, and Petunia had given her ticket to Severus Snape instead of one of the twins. He was complaining about this to Lily the morning of the races as they dressed before going downstairs.

"I can't believe she gave that greasy git her ticket," James complained.

"Petunia had her reasons," Lily said as she slipped her dress.

"Oh, don't tell me she is starting thinking about dating that git again?" James asked as he sat on a stool tying his shoes.

"I don't know about that, but I do know you will behave yourself or you will find yourself sleeping on the couch tonight," Lily threatened.

"Why do I get the feeling you know more about this then you are telling me?" said James.

Harry saved Lily from answering his question; he knocked on his parent's door and called out, "Dad, we're going to be late."

"Coming," James, said giving his wife a strange look. "You do know that I'm going to find out what you are hiding." He then walked out of the bedroom, leaving Lily behind.

She dropped down on the bed and sighed. As she sat there thinking about the conversation she just had with James, Petunia walked in. Noticing the worried expression on her sister's face she asked, "Everything okay?"

"It will be, as long as you and Severus talk to Dudley soon," Lily said.

"Why? You didn't tell James, did you?" Petunia asked, worried.

"No, but he knows there's something going on," Lily said as she stood up to finish getting ready.

"Don't worry, Severus and I will tell Dudley soon," said Petunia.

"You better, because you know how James and Sirius are when they get an idea something is going on. They won't stop snooping until they figure it out," Lily warned her sister.

"I know, I know. Don't worry, we'll talk to Dudley," Petunia said.

James, Harry and Dudley walked into the garage to find a black 1964 Corvette sitting parked beside a 1925 Silver Ghost, and a light blue 1945 Mercedes-Benz. "Wow!" the boys said looking at the cars. "Whose are they?" asked Harry.

"The Corvette is mine. My father gave it to me on graduation day. He was a big muggle car collector. If you look closely at the wall behind the cars, you'll see a wall of model cars lining the wall. They aren't actually models, but the real thing. My father shrank them down and so only his favorite cars were ready to use," James said to the boys.

"Wow! They're cool, but I thought wizards hated anything muggle," Harry said.

"They do normally, but my father was different," James said with a knowing smile on his face.

He walked to the Corvette and opened the driving side door. "Let's go," James said.

"Dad, this car doesn't have a back seat. How can all three of us fit in it?" Harry asked.

"Just get in," James told his son.

Harry sighed and climbed in, as did Dudley. The boys were shocked to find that they both could fit in the front seat comfortably. "How is that possible?" Harry asked his father.

"The car was magically altered. I can fit four people in the front seat comfortably. I could do more but the muggle police will notice something is really off if I do that," James said smiling.

"I thought it was illegal to magically alter any muggle item?" Harry said.

"It is – by anyone other than members of the Ministry. It's a clause in the law that they added because some members, like my father, had certain muggle hang-ups. I think Madam Bones's father loved muggle clocks. He magically changed them to talk, to remind him of appointments or tell the weather, things like that," James said.

"So, does this mean we can have someone magically alter some muggle things for us?" Dudley asked, smiling hopefully.

"Yes, what would you want to change?" asked James.

"My computer, TV, Stereo," Dudley said. He missed his TV and other items. He wasn't able to bring them to the Potter Estate with his other things because they wouldn't work there. If there were a way of making them work, he would be glad to try it.

"I'll look into it. I'll have to talk to Arthur about things first. He's the expert in all the new laws dealing with Muggle items. If any of the laws had changed, he would know about it," James said.

"Great," said Dudley, smiling.

"Can we go now?" Harry asked. He really wanted to find out what the dragon races were about, and sitting in the car talking about wizard laws dealing with muggle items was not getting him there sooner.

"Yes, we can go now," James, said and he started the car and drove it from the garage.

James hit several switches on the dash as he drove the car down the lane and soon the car was airborne. "Hey, we're flying," Harry called out.

"I said the car was magically altered," James said back.

"Cool," Dudley said, looking down at the road below them. He saw several muggle cars driving on the road but no one seemed to notice. "Aren't you worried about being spotted?" Dudley asked.

"Nope, we're invisible," James, said taking the car just a bit higher to get over the trees. Harry and Dudley sat there enjoying the ride and watching the land below them fly past.

James landed just outside the Borrow and as the threesome climbed out of the car, the Weasley, Granger, and Creevey families walked out of the house to greet them. "Wow, a flying car," Colin said his eyes gleaming with envy.

"Cool car, Mr. Potter," Missy Granger said, looking inside the car and trying to figure out how the three of them managed to fit inside it.

James was about to reply to her when suddenly the group heard a loud rumbling noise overhead. They looked up to a motorcycle coming in for a landing. "Hi, Prongs," Sirius said as he turned off the cycle.

"Hagrid had it," Sirius said as he helped Erin Malfoy off the cycle. "There you go sweetheart," Sirius said to the girl. Sirius felt a strange kinship to the girl. She was a lot like him. She was stuck in a family full of Slytherin lovers and she was a Gryffindor at heart. So he made it a point to spend as much time as he could with her. It was Sirius's way of paying back the kindness of his favorite uncle who did the exact same thing for him while he was growing up.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream," Harry said slowly, walking around the bike with a puzzled look on his face.

"What was that?" James asked his son.

"I always had this dream as a child. I was riding a flying motorcycle. It was this motorcycle," Harry said, pointing to the bike.

"Well, you should remember it. I took you on it enough when you were a baby," Sirius said, smiling.

"Yes, and almost got killed by Lily," laughed James.

"You took a baby on that thing?" Molly asked, giving Sirius a dirty look.

"Harry wasn't a baby. He was a year old the first time we went up," Sirius said in his defense.

Molly opened say something but Arthur decided cut her off before she got on roll. "James, the Portkey will activate soon."

"Yes, you're right. Come on everyone, we better get going," James said.

"What's a Portkey?" Daniel Creevey asked.

"It is a magical mode of transportation. It's normally created from a piece of trash," said James.

"In this case, it's a pair of old shoes," James said dropping two old boots on the ground. "One thing about traveling by Portkey," James said as everyone started to grab hold of the boot. "Remember to start moving your legs like you're walking the moment you feel the pull at around your navel. It'll help you from crashing to the ground when you arrive at our location.

Everyone nodded and one by one they all took hold of edge of the boot. Sirius looked at the gold watch on his wrist and started to count down. "Five…four…three…two…one," Sirius finished. The moment he said 'one' everyone in the yard vanished in swirl of color.

Molly turned to say to the women, "Let's head for the floo. We are to meet Lily and Petunia at the Leaky Cauldron," Molly said.

Miranda Granger and Colleen Creevey nodded and they went back into the house. The last few months had been very interesting for the two women. They had been introduced to a new world, the very same world that their children were going to be entering one day. There were parts of this world that Miranda and Colleen didn't understand, but it wasn't as scary as they had thought it was going to be. They were worried about one thing at this moment, and that was traveling by floo. The idea of walking into a fire place with flames around them was not their idea of smart.

The two women walked back into the Borrow and stood there watching as Molly took down a bowl from the fireplace that looked like normal ashes to them. "It's safe. The only thing you need to remember is to speak clearly," Molly said.

The two women nodded and Miranda took some of the dust and stood in the fireplace shaking just a bit. She threw the power into the flames and watched it turn blue on her. "The Leaky Cauldron," Miranda yelled as she stepped into the flames, and then she was gone. Colleen went next, and then Molly.

* * *

Harry was thankful for his father's hint about landing because he would have ended up in a pile alongside some of his friends if he hadn't remembered to start kicking his legs. Harry walked down to the ground with his father and godfather beside him.

"Not bad, son," James said, patting Harry on the back after they landed.

"Thanks," Harry said, walking over to help Colin and his brother off each other. "I hope you didn't break your camera," Harry said to Colin.

"No, I think it's okay," Colin said, checking his camera out.

"Good, because from the look of this place, there are plenty of chances to take great pictures," said Harry, looking around to see the tops of several tents over the hill.

"Come on, let's go. We should meet Frank and the others by the front gate," James said, and everyone headed for the front gate.

As the group neared front gate, Ron was the first to spot Professor Snape standing with the others. "Why is he here?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, turning to face his father. "Is there something you didn't tell us?"

"It was Petunia's doing. She gave Severus her ticket," James explained.

"And you just decided to tell us?" Sirius complained.

* * *

The women sat around a wooden table at the Leaky Cauldron talking about where to go first and what everyone needed. "It might be a good idea to get the magical shopping down first," Lily said, noticing the most of their list was there.

"What do we do with everything? I mean we can't just carry magical things in and out of a muggle store can we?" Miranda asked.

"We'll shrink everything before we go in the muggle world," Petunia explained.

"You can do that?" Colleen asked.

"Yes, and don't worry. The items won't be damaged. We can turn them back to normal when we get back to the Burrow," Molly said.

"Alright," the two muggle women agreed and everyone finished their tea and then headed for Diagon Alley.

After stopping off at Gringotts for coins, the women walked the streets together, stopping at every shop they spotted to pick up items either for their children or their homes. Miranda and Colleen learned a lot about what it took to run a wizarding home from these stops. It was very educational for both of them. They were walking past a baby store when Lily started towards it.

"Lily, I hate to tell you this, but Harry is no longer a baby," Alice teased.

"I know that," said Lily, smiling a half smile.

"Lily, are you…?" Petunia started to ask.

"She is," Molly said, walking over and giving the younger woman a hug. "How long?"

"Only a few weeks, I just told James this morning. I haven't had time to talk to Harry about it," Lily said with a glow about her.

"I'm sure Harry will be happy about it," Petunia said giving her sister a hug.

"Well, let's go in and see what's changed since we were last pregnant," Alice said. Lily gave her a strange look and Alice nodded. "Okay, I am too."

The women all smiled and they went into the store to check out the newest items. Lily and Alice both found themselves looking for girl's things as they both wanted little girl's stuff more than the boy's things. They both secretly wished that this time they would have girls. They would love a boy as well but it would be nice to have little girl to dress up for a chance.

Molly was shocked at all the changes since she had had a baby. There were magical baby bottles that kept the milk warm at the right temperature and kept it from spoiling. There was a magical diaper pail that cleaned and sterilized the diapers the moment the dirty one was placed inside it. They even had magical cloth diapers that prevented leaks from destroying clothing and they told a mother when the diaper was dirty.

"It makes for a lazy mother," Molly said, shaking her head.

"I don't know. It would give a busy mother more time with her baby than she would doing all those magical chores," Lily said.

"I remember when Missy was born. I was so relaxed compared to Hermione. I used to worry everything with Hermione. I read every book and did everything that they told me. Missy, I was more myself and did things the way I felt like doing them," Miranda said.

"I didn't have that luxury. I had Colin and Dennis so close together that I treated them both the same," Colleen said.

"I was thankful that my mother was alive with Bill was born. I had no idea what to do when I had him. Hogwarts didn't prepare me for motherhood," Molly said sadly.

"Nor me," Lily said. "I had trouble those first few days and what was worse - my mother was gone. If it wasn't for your help, Molly, I would have really been lost," Lily said sadly.

"Unfortunately, I had Vernon's mother for my advisor and she kept reminding me not to ignore my man while tending to the baby. She didn't even call Dudley by his given name until Vernon started bragging on him," Petunia said sadly.

"Well, I had Augusta's help and she was a blessing sometimes but others…let me just say her view was a bit old fashion for me. I really wish Hogwarts would have had a parenting class or something like that," supplied Alice.

"For the boys as well," Lily said. "Do you know that James thought it was okay to give Harry Butterbeer?"

"I heard that Sirius was no gem of a Godfather either," Molly added.

"Oh, don't get me started on him. That man was worse than James. I had nightmares about leaving him alone with Harry," Lily said sadly.

"Frank was a bit better after I reminded him that he wasn't going to break Neville," Alice teased.

"Arthur wasn't that bad with Bill but he was much better when it came to Charlie. He even started getting up at nights with him," Molly said.

"James getting up at night with Harry? Never. It was my job," Lily said laughing. "He would wake me up and say my son was crying."

"Yes, they are your son when changing or feeding them," Alice said.

"Vernon thought if a child was crying it was because he wanted something, and he hated the idea his son wanted anything. So, he was glad to help out at least on the feeding part. I had to the changing though," Petunia said.

"You know," Molly said, breaking in. "Since the school board this thinking of revamping the curriculum, why not add a parenting and home making class?"

"What a wonderful idea," Lily said.

"I second that," Petunia added.

"Yes, do you realize I didn't learn anything about taking care of a home until after I left Hogwarts?" Alice said sadly.

"I know muggle schools teach these subjects. I'm shocked that wizard schools don't teach them," Miranda Granger said.

"Yes, but only girls take those classes," Colleen said.

"I think everyone should take it. It would do my boys good," Molly said. The women went on with their shopping as they continued to talk about Parenting and Home classes for the new term at Hogwarts.

* * *

Charlie Weasley waited on the other side of the gates waiting for the others. He was dressed in his Dragon team's colors with the words 'crew' on his back. It wasn't long before he spotted a group of several red heads heading his way. Charlie waved and smiled as he started forward. "Dad! Fred! George! Ron! Ginny! Percy! Over here," Charlie called out as he walked.

"Charlie!" the Weasley family yelled and soon Charlie found himself surrounded by his family, hugging and greeting them one by one.

Arthur turned finally, with his arm draped over Charlie's shoulder and said, "Everyone, this is my second born, Charlie. Charlie, this is…" Arthur then went on to introduce Charlie to the others, at least the ones he didn't know about.

Charlie walked to Harry, Dudley and Neville and said, "I like to thank you boys for helping to save my brothers and little sister's lived."

"It was more a team effort," Harry said.

"Yeah, besides, it was Fred and George that helped get everyone of the Great Hall that evening," Neville said.

"It was one time their pranks did come in handy," Percy, said snobbishly.

"And from what Ginny told you, you stayed close to her all the way out of school," Charlie said smiling at his younger brother. "I'm proud of you for that."

Percy's face flushed and he was speechless for a long time after that, for it was one of the few times that either of his older brothers told him they proud of something he had done. He really didn't know how to take it.

While Percy was dealing with Charlie's compliment, Charlie was showing everyone around. "Teams have their souvenir stands set up here. You can find the Fire Dragon's stand over there," Charlie said indicating the team he was working for.

"Whose stand is that?" Hermione asked pointing to the largest stand located a few feet away.

"The Blood Dragons! Their rider is a girl named Alexandra Lucard, but everyone around her calls her Red. She is a very interesting person," Charlie explained. Charlie hated to admit this but Red scared him. He didn't know what it was about her but there was something that was scary.

"Lucard? Maybe they're some relation to father's side of the family. Do you think we can meet them?" Erin asked.

"I don't know. Red normally doesn't like people around before a race," Charlie said.

Erin nodded in understanding and Charlie continued with the tour. He had managed to get them access to the area where the dragons were behind held. The group walked by the cages where the team handlers were tending to each dragon.

"The area here is where the dragons are. Each team has five dragons but we only use two dragons for each race. The fighting dragons are held in another area," Charlie said.

"Can we see them?" Fred asked.

"**NO**!" Arthur said in a voice that left no room for argument. He had promised Molly that he would keep all the children away from fighting dragons. He wasn't about to break that promise.

Fred and George both looked unhappy but they were not dumb enough to argue with their father. They knew that tone and he would not change his mind. So, they let the matter drop.

As the tour picked up again, Harry was hearing conversations going on around him. It wasn't until that moment that he realized he was hearing the dragons. The dragons were trash talking each other. It was hard to take at times and Harry was walking just behind the others because he had to rub his ears, trying to block out the voices.

James noticed his son not with the others and dropped back to see what was the matter. "Are you okay?" James asked Harry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry, said.

"Well, then we better walk faster or Charlie is going to leave us behind," James said. He had this hunch that Harry was lying but he didn't push it. He would just keep a close eye on him.

Harry did as his father told him to and caught up with the group. He was walking beside Hagrid, who was stopping now and then looking at the dragons like a child would look at kitten or puppy. "So, are you enjoying yourself?" Harry asked Hagrid.

"Oh, yes. I love the dragon races but this is the first time I was actually this close to them. Well, since you know," Hagrid said in a low voice giving Harry a co-conspiratorial wink.

"Yeah," Harry said, hoping Hagrid didn't say anything else. He had a feeling his father would understand the adventure with the dragon but he doubted that Hermione and Ron's father's would and he didn't know how much either of them told their parents about that adventure, if anything at all.

As they walked, Harry noticed that Dudley was walking as far away from Hagrid as he could. The boy would every now and then look back at the large man with a worried expression on his face. Harry knew what he was thinking for he was start grabbing for his butt when he did this.

Harry was going to go talk to him when Hagrid grabbed his arm and said in an excited voice, "Harry, Norbert!"

Harry rubbed his shoulder where Hagrid had grabbed and watched as the large man rushed to the pen where one dragon was located. The moment the dragon saw Hagrid it started to growl and jump up 

and down looking as if it was going to attack. Harry knew this wasn't the case for to him the dragon's growls were words. "Mommy!" Norbert was saying repeatedly.

"Hagrid, I wouldn't go near him," Charlie called from where he was standing with his brothers and sister. "That dragon is dangerous. He's already broken out of his cage once already," Charlie said as he started forward.

Hagrid didn't listen; in fact he reached in to pet Norbert when Norbert's trainers arrived. This caused the dragon to rise up on his hind legs causing his front legs to hit the fence knocking parts of it down, and with the barrier gone, Norbert was free to reach Hagrid.

People started to scream as trainers rushed forwards with their wands drawn to force Norbert back in his cage. It was then that James realized that his son was standing right in the middle of everything. "**Harry!**" James yelled as he, Sirius and Remus started to rush for the boy.

Harry wasn't worried about getting hurt. He was more worried about Norbert getting hurt. "Stop!" Harry said, turning to face the trainers with his hands held in front of them to block their paths.

Now, if Harry had been a normal kid, they wouldn't have stopped, but he wasn't a normal kid. This was the Boy-Who-Lived and the Gryffindor Heir and every one of them, including Charlie, knew this. So, the men stopped as Charlie said, "Harry, get out of the way. She is going to hurt you."

"No, he isn't-wait did you just call Norbert a she," Harry said puzzled by this bit of news as he turned around to face Hagrid and Norbert. Norbert was now rubbing his face up and down Hagrid's massive body, almost purring like a kitten, or that was the closest sound Harry could relate the noise to. "Norbert is just happy to see her **mommy**!" Harry explained.

Harry bravely walked over to where the pair stood and looked up at Norbert and growled at him, or that is what it sounded like to everyone around him but Norbert. '_You are scaring everyone,_' Harry said to Norbert.

_Norbert looked down at the boy who was talking to him and then over at the trainers. 'Am I in trouble again? They said if I get out again, they would force me to fight. I don't want to fight. I like racing but the crowd scares me.' Norbert said. _

_'I know how you feel. I don't like crowds myself. A friend of mine told me once before my first Quidditch match is to pretend they aren't there and just think about the snitch that I want to catch. It works. I forget everything around me that is until I'm back on the ground,' Harry said. _

_Norbert looked over at the group sadly. 'They won't give me another chance. I have been bad,' Norbert said. _

_'Don't worry, Norbert, I'll talk to them if you want me too. Um, I have one question though. Are you a girl dragon?' Harry said. _

_'Yes, my name is Norberta not Norbert. Moreover, thank you for talking to my keepers for me. I don't want to get into any more trouble,' Norberta said smiling. _

_'Your welcome, but I think you had better get back in your cage now or they might not listen to me,' Harry said. _

_'Okay, can Mommy come with me? I haven't see her in a while and I miss her,' Norberta said. _

Harry nodded, trying not to smile at the idea of Norberta calling Hagrid a 'her'. '_Yes!' _Harry said to Norberta and then he turned to Hagrid. "Norberta misses you and wants to spend some time with you, but I think you should do inside his cage." Harry said to the large man.

Hagrid looked over to where the others were standing dumbfounded and nodded. "Yes, you're right. Come on, Norberta," Hagrid said, guiding the large dragon back into her pen.

The handlers rushed over to repair the cage as Charlie joined Harry with his father and the others close behind him. "Harry, what did you say to her? I didn't know you were a beast speaker!"

"I just learned I was a few months ago. As for what I said, I found out that Norberta is scared to fly in front of people. She loves racing but hates the crowd. I told him to pretend they weren't there. It might help him relax," Harry said.

"What is going on here?" A female woman's voice called out.

Everyone turned to see a tall alluring young woman dressed in black racing robes with splashes of red covering it. She has blood red hair and her eyes were a dark black. Charlie gulped at the sight of the woman and said, "Ms. Lucard, it is okay. The dragon was quickly captured again."

The woman looked over to where Hagrid and Norberta were. She had a cold expression on her face. "Who is that?" she asked raising a boney finger to point to Hagrid.

"That is Hagrid, he is Norberta's mother," Harry said.

"Mother?" Ms. Lucard said, looking down at Harry, who was one of the few around her that didn't cower under her dark glare.

"Ms. Lucard, this is Lord Potter and his son Harry," Charlie said, figuring it was smart to introduce both father and son to the young woman.

"Ms. Lucard," James said bowing slightly as he stood protectively behind Harry.

Ms. Lucard nodded at James but kept her full attention on Harry. "You say that man is that's dragon's mother. Why?"

"He hatched Norberta. Norberta thinks he is his mother and she just got excited seeing him after all this time. She really didn't mean to get out of his cage," Harry said.

"You know this how?" Ms. Lucard asked.

"I can talk to him," Harry confessed.

"You are a beast speaker?" Ms. Lucard asked, interested.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said.

"Well, then can you tell me why he won't pull my chariot during a race?" Ms. Lucard asked.

"She is scared of the crowd. I told him to try and forget they are there," Harry said.

Ms. Lucard smiled and nodded her head, "Thank you for this information, she is very strange dragon and would make a great puller once we get over his fear," she said calmly.

Harry smiled. "She likes to race. She said she doesn't want to fight," Harry said.

"I don't want to waste her in a fight either. Thank you, Mr. Potter, for this information. It will come in handy," Ms. Lucard said.

"Call me Harry," Harry said.

"And I'm Red. Are you staying for the races?" Red asked.

"Yes, we have seats," Harry said.

"Not as good as my box seats," she said and waved her hand. A young man about the woman's age with dark black hair and warm gray eyes rushed over. "Falcon, please make sure Harry and his guest are seated in my private box area."

"Sure," Falcon said.

"Good, and to young Harry. When you come of age, look me up, I have a place for you in my stables when you get older," Red said.

"Um, sure," Harry said and he watched the woman walk away with a lost look on his face.

James nudged his son and said, "Harry, she's too old for you."

"What?" Harry asked looking up at his father.

"Nothing, let's just not tell your mother about your adventure with this Norberta," James said placing a loving hand on Harry's shoulder. "And speaking of Norberta, how do you know her name?"

"Um, that is long story but I knew her as Norbert not Norberta. I thought she was a male dragon until just a bit ago," Harry said.

"I have time," James said smiling.

Harry sighed and explained things to him as Charlie followed Falcon to Red Lucard's private racing box. As they walked, Erin bravely walked beside the young man and asked, "Are you related to the Malfoy family?"

Falcon looked down at the young girl and smiled, "I think so, from my father's side. I would have to ask him though. Why do you ask?"

"I'm Erin Malfoy and my father's name is Lucius. He told me once were related to the Lucard family somehow. I was just wondering if you were those Lucards," Erin said.

"Who knows, you might get to meet my father in a bit. He sometimes shows up to watch my sister race," Falcon said.

"What's his name?" Erin asked.

"Alexander," Falcon said.

Only Hermione and Missy were walking slightly behind them listening to everything the pair said, and the girls looked worried. Missy was about to say something but her older sister grabbed her arm and shook her head, placing her finger to her lips. Missy nodded and the two girls walked on with the others, keeping a close eye on Falcon Lucard.

Charlie had to leave his family after everyone reached the Lucard's private box area because he needed to get to work. The Weasleys said their good-byes and everyone took their seats. Sirius and Remus left a bit later and then came back with arms full of butterbeer and snacks for everyone.

As they passed the food around, the announcer started to introduce the teams of the day's events. Harry and the boys sat there wide eyed as the races got underway. They cheered and yelled as the teams raced around the pit, bumping into each other and trying to knock the other riders out of the sky. Harry noticed that Hagrid was down in the pits with Red's racing team petting Norberta, keeping her calm. Hagrid even helped Red's team change dragons in the half way mark of the race.

During all of this, Hermione and her sister sat there talking together with Ginny and Penny about their opinion of the Lucard family. Now and then, they would glance over to where Falcon sat with a man that could only be his father. He was talking with James and the other men as well. He wore dark glasses and he was seated in the shade, staying out of the suns rays. He would glance in the girl's direction now and then, smiling at them with a mischievous but evil looking smile. After he turned away from the girls, he turned his attention back to Erin. He encouraged her to talk more about her family. He did say they were related to the Malfoy family but he didn't exactly say how. He was interested in getting reconnected to Lucius though and admitted to the girl that he knew his father when he was a boy.

_Hi, _

_I'm Back! _

_I want to thank readers for allowing me this little break. I needed to walk away from writting for awhile and recharge my batteries so to speak. I think it worked. I'm even working on my own novel. So, if the chapters slow down a bit please forgive me. I really want to try and work on this. So, wish me luck and who knows maybe one day people will write fan fiction on my own stuff... I can only hope! _

_Well, I better shut up now and thanks for the replies that I received while I was on my break. I did read them. I just won't have time to reply back but trust me. I did read them and they are the reason I'm writting agian this quickly. I was planning on waiting until the Sept. 1st before I started posting again or working on any fan fiction. _

_Marti_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was near dusk and the men and the children arrived at the restaurant that the Grangers and Creeveys had got reservations at for everyone. The kids gathered at one of the large tables talking quietly but excitably about the races. They were in a muggle restaurant, after all. The men were at another table nearby, keeping an eye out for the ladies.

"Do you think we have any money left?" James asked Frank.

"I don't know," Frank, said looking at his pocket watch. It not only told him the time but gave him an idea on where his family was. Frank's watch said that Alice was shopping, but that was it.

Severus wasn't happy about being at one table and the children at another. He had gone on this trip to spend more time with Dudley but it hadn't worked out. Dudley had been spending most of his time with the others. Severus was left to endure the others.

When the ladies walked in a bit later chatting happily together with arm full of packages, Severus was thankful and even more so because the only chair left for Petunia to sit at was next to him.

Now, he might not have won any points with Petunia, but he did with the other ladies when he stood up and pulled out Petunia's chair for her taking her bags and stowing them out of sight under the table.

"Thank you," Petunia said in a tight voice.

"You're welcome," Severus said, bowing slightly to her as he took his seat again.

"At least one of you here is a gentleman," said Lily, giving James a dirty look.

"Show off," Sirius muttered.

Before anyone else could say another word, a young woman walked up and took everyone's drinks. They ordered appetizers right then and the group spent the next few moments looking at menus. By the time everyone was done ordering and they could talk freely again. Severus's chivalry was forgotten about and everyone started talking about other things.

James got nosey and looked into packages at his feet to see what Lily had bought. "What, nothing for me?" James said, noticing that most of the stuff fit Harry or Lily.

"You said you didn't need anything," Lily said.

"I was hoping that you would at least get me something," James whined.

"I did but I can't show you here," Lily whispered in his ear.

"Oh, I think I like how that sounds," James teased.

Harry sat at the table behind his parents and hid his face. "Why do they have to be like that?" he asked.

"Because they're in love," Ginny said, dreamily.

"It's embarrassing," Harry said.

"Harry, I hate to tell you this but everyone gets like that in time, especially when they meet the right person," Percy said winking at Penny.

"Not me," Ron said.

Fred and George started to dig in their pockets and to see how much money they had on them. "Two sickles that you'll be like that your fourth year," they said together.

"I say four sickles," Susan added looking in her own purse and joining the game.

Ginny giggled and said, "One sickle."

Soon everyone was betting and Ron's face turned red as it went on. "I can't believe you guys," Ron complained giving Harry, who the only one who hadn't bet, pleading look.

"Five," Harry said, smiling.

"Thanks a lot mate, and I say two that you'll be before me," Ron said.

The kids laughed at this and at that moment, the waiter placed the food and the appetizers on the table along with the drinks, and everyone kept on chatting about their day.

Suddenly, though, the conversation quieted down when a couple a few tables away started to complain loudly about their food. Everyone looked over to see who it was and Harry's face turned pale. "No," he said suddenly, hiding under the table.

James and Lily looked at each other, wondering what his problem was, and then looked at the man and woman a bit closer. It wasn't until Petunia said their names that people started to realize what was wrong. "Vernon and Marge."

"Oh, no," Dudley said deciding to join his cousin under the table.

The twins reached over and pulled both boys back in their seats. "You aren't hiding," Fred muttered in Harry's ear.

"That's what you think," Harry said, wanting to go back under. Fred wouldn't let him.

"Let's just ignore them," Lily said, taking a hold of James hand. "And you won't do anything," she said to her husband, Sirius and Remus.

"Please," Petunia begged. The threesome nodded but it was obvious Sirius wanted to go over there and punch the man right on the nose. James wanted to do more than that but everything he wanted to do would get him arrested and sent to Azkaban.

So they stayed they were and tried to ignore Vernon and his sister. It was working for a while until the food started to arrive. Their waiter needed help to put everyone's food on the table at once. The other waiters were helping him.

Vernon noticed this and because he was a bit drunk by this time he felt that the people at the two tables were being treated differently than he was. So, he stood up to go over to complain to one of the waiters. It wasn't until he neared the table that he spotted Petunia sitting with the others.

"Well, look who it is," Vernon said coldly as he looked at his ex-wife with a look of pure hate on his face.

Petunia ignored him and tried to continue her conversation with Alice about the changes that should happen at Hogwarts. Vernon wasn't about to be ignored and he walked over and grabbed Petunia's arm, starting to pull her from her chair. "I want to talk to you," Vernon hissed.

Severus moved faster than anyone around him. He grabbed Vernon's arm and almost pulled it off as he yanked it behind the man's back. He leaned in close and said in voice only Vernon could hear (or he was the only one that Snape planned letting hear.) "If you don't leave her alone, you won't live to see tomorrow," Snape hissed.

Vernon Dursley looked into Snape's eyes and saw a look that chilled him to the bone. The look in Snape's eyes was his Death Eater look, and it was one that only very few people alive today ever saw. Vernon pulled free at that moment only because Snape let him. "I…um…, yes, well," Vernon tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Leave," Snape said calmly, but he far from calm. He wanted to hurt the man just as he had hurt Petunia and it was taking all of Snape's control not too.

Vernon nodded and turned around. He quickly paid for his bill and dragged his sister from the room. Marge was cursing at him and demanding to know why he was running.

Snape calmly took his seat again and placing napkin across his lap. "You were saying, Petunia?" Snape asked her.

Petunia's mouth at first didn't work but she slowly got the hint and started talking again, rubbing her arm as she did so. The others started to pick up their conversation as well. James was 

smiling and for the first time in his life he wanted to thank Snape. He might not know what Snape had said, but he knew it was enough to scare the hell out of Vernon.

Only Remus and Sirius had heard him, for one still had the hearing of wolf and the other could hear as well as any dog around. They both approved of what he had said and they would have gladly looked away while he did it.

* * *

After dinner, everyone headed home. Petunia took Dudley to Rosewood Hall and the Potters went back to the Potter Estate. When the boys asked why, the only thing they got of their parents was that they needed to talk about things. Harry and Dudley assumed that Hogwarts was closing and their parents wanted to tell them alone. So the boys went home with their parents with very sad expressions on their faces.

When the Potter's arrived home, James pulled his wand, waving it to clean off his, Lily's and Harry's robes. It was at that moment he looked at Harry and noticed the sad expression on his face for the first time. "What's wrong?" James asked.

"Hogwarts is closing. It's what you want to tell us," Harry said.

Lily and James looked at each other and smiled. "No, it isn't," Lily said wrapping her arm around her son and guiding him to the couch nearby. "Sit down," she told the boy. Harry did as his mother ordered and looked at his parents questionably.

"Okay, am I in trouble then?" Harry asked worried.

"No, you are not in trouble," James said, sitting beside Lily with a half smile on his face as he gripped her hand.

"Harry, what your father and I want to talk about is about us as family. What would you say if we told you it could get bigger?" Lily said.

"Is there an aunt or uncle that I don't know about coming to visit?" Harry asked.

"Sadly no, Voldemort made sure of that. No, what your mother is trying to say is that you are going to be a big brother," James said, the both of them watching Harry for his reaction.

Harry at first just sat there stunned. He was getting used to having parents again and now they were telling him he was going to be a brother. It was a bit much for him to take. He didn't know how to react. So he just nodded his head and said, "Okay. Goodnight," and started to get up to leave.

"That's it?" Lily asked him.

Harry turned around and nodded. "What do you want me to say?" he asked her.

"We want to know how you feel," James said.

"That's my problem. I don't know," Harry said, sighing as he dug the toe of his shoe into the carpet. "This stuff is new to me. I don't know what to say."

Lily reached over and pulled Harry close, wrapping her arms around him. "Harry, it's new to us too because it seems, to us, that it was only yesterday that we were fighting to keep you from chewing on my wand or getting into places you didn't belong because you had just started to really walk around. Now, we have grown up son. Who doesn't need us to dress him or take care of his every need. We lost a great deal of time with you thanks to Voldemort. I guess that's why we don't push things. We just let you deal on your own time. It would help a bit to know what you are thinking now and then," Lily said giving her son a hung.

Harry shrugged and said, "I don't what to say. I mean, no one has ever bothered to care about what I felt or wanted."

James growled and asked his wife, "Can I go kill that fat pig now?"

"No," she said but added. "I do wish you could." Lily looked at Harry and said, "Honey, Vernon might not have cared what you thought, and I know Petunia hid that she did, but we do. We want to know what you think and what you feel. It's our job. So, tell us. Are you happy about being a big brother?"

"The truth?" Harry asked.

"Yes," James said.

"You could have waited a bit. I'm just getting used to having the two of you for myself," Harry said.

"Yes, we know and we are sorry for that. We didn't plan this but just because we're having a baby doesn't mean we don't love you any more or any less," Lily said.

Harry nodded at this and said, "So how long do I have to get used to this idea?" Harry asked.

"About eight months," Lily said smiling.

"Um, okay," Harry said, smiling for the first time since this conversation began. He was about to leave when he stopped and said, "You know. I'm not big for my parents to tuck me in at night and give me a kiss."

James laughed, as did Lily. "We'll be there in a bit," James said to his son.

"Okay, Goodnight," Harry said and he went off to bed this time.

Lily sighed, dropped back in the chair and shook her head. "I really hate that Dursley."

"You and me both," James muttered, leaning back and pulling Lily close. "So, what was Snape's problem with him anyway?" he asked.

Lily sighed and decided to tell him. She knew that Dudley was learning the truth at this very moment. It wouldn't be a secret much longer. James sat there stunned as Lily told him the truth about Dudley's parentage.

* * *

Severus escorted Petunia and Dudley to Rosewood Hall. Dudley though he was doing this because of what Vernon had did, but he didn't count on the potion master coming inside for evening tea. Dudley was confused by this, but he was thinking more about the closing of Hogwarts at that moment than anything else. So he didn't think there was anything off until he noticed that Severus wasn't leaving.

Petunia cleared her throat, looked at her son and said, "Dudley, we have to talk."

Petunia talked for a good hour after that and Dudley didn't say one word. He just sat there listing to his mother explain why she lied about Vernon Dursley being his father. Now, Petunia took Dudley's silence as a good thing. She was wrong. It wasn't good. In fact, it was very bad.

"You lied to me," Dudley stated flatly.

"No, Dudley…"

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Dudley yelled again, jumping to his feet and knocking the table over in front of him in rage.

The teacup missed hitting Petunia by inches and she jumped back to get out of the way from the other flying pieces. Severus had been sitting in a chair, trying to stay out of the way until that moment. He suddenly jumped to his feet at that moment and put himself between Dudley and his mother.

"That is enough," Severus growled.

"Severus, it's okay," Petunia said, placing a calming hand on Severus's shoulder.

"No, it is not," Severus, said his voice low and calm. "I don't want you ever to act that way around your mother again. Understand? Now you have a right to be mad at her but she does not deserve to be yelled at or have things thrown at her."

"I can do whatever I want! This is my home, not yours!" Dudley yelled grabbing for a vase to throw across the room, but before he could get a hold of it, the vase and other items vanished.

Severus stepped forward until he was a few inches away from Dudley. He had his wand in his hand and Dudley could tell by look on his face he was angry. "I can see who taught you how to act like a man. You act just like him," Severus growled.

"I'm nothing like him," Dudley snapped, not bothering to back down from Severus. In fact, he stepped forward until both of them were nose to nose, or they would be in a few more years. Dudley was just a bit shorter than his father was. His face was rounder, for he took after the Evans family. Dudley did have some of his father's features, though, and they were showing at that moment as he stood there facing him.

Petunia decided to back out of the room right then. She realized that this was a matter left up to Dudley's father.

Dudley didn't even notice she was gone. His full attention was on his father and no one else. Severus noticed but he didn't let on. He was busy trying to size up his son. So far what he saw, minus the fit that Dudley had thrown, impressed him because other kids Dudley's age would be running by now if Severus was looking at them the way he was looking at his son.

"Aren't you? You were throwing things at your mother a few minutes ago and yelling at the top of your lungs," Severus said.

"I had right to yell. She lied to me," Dudley said.

"No, you have right to be angry at her. Yelling at her and throwing things are not the way to act," Severus said.

Dudley snorted at this and turned his back to Severus. He looked up to see the painting of his grandparents. It wasn't a magical painting like the ones in the Potter Estate. They weren't magical, after all. One was a squib and the other was a muggle but you could still see the love and kindness in their eyes as they looked down from their place above the mantel. Dudley couldn't help but wonder how they would react to all of this as he stood there fighting to calm down enough to sort this mess out.

Severus decided to leave Dudley alone for a moment. He sat back down, refilled his cup and sat there sipping his tea as he watched his son.

"Would you really have turned me over to Voldemort?" Dudley asked, after a long moments of silence.

"No," Severus said calmly.

Dudley turned around to look into Severus face at that moment and said, "What if I told you I don't believe you?"

"Believe what you want. It's your right but the truth is I would have died before I did that," Severus said.

Dudley nodded. "You sound like you hate the guy. Why join him then?" Dudley asked as he took a seat on the couch again.

"Because I thought it would give me respect that I craved so badly," Severus said.

"It didn't work, did it?" Dudley shot back.

"No, it did not. It wasn't until after Lily's death and when your mother stopped talking to me that I realized what I had lost," Severus said sadly.

Dudley nodded. "So, do you think she did the right thing? Lying like that?" Dudley asked.

Severus looked Dudley in the eye and said, "If you want to hate someone for your mother's lies, hate me. I'm the one that forced her into it. I wasn't there to be there for her when she needed me. She did the only thing could do at the time because of it."

Dudley nodded. "Do you know he hates me because I'm magical like the two of you?"

Severus nodded his head. "I heard."

Dudley half laughed and half sighed. "And I did all those rotten things to make sure he liked me," he said sadly.

"It doesn't work trying to be someone else to get someone to like you. I know. I tried it," Severus admitted. Dudley gave him a questioning look and Severus went on. He started to tell his son about his own father and how much hated magic. He didn't go into details but he told him enough to give Dudley a good idea that his grandfather and Vernon were a lot like. They were both gigantic prats.

After a long talk with Severus, Dudley went up to his room to think about things. He was still upset with his mother for lying to him about his father but he was starting to understand why. If the truth came out they would have been dead, or at least she would be have been dead.

Dudley knew this because if not by Voldemort, Vernon would have done it. Dudley sighed at this thought and looked out his window at the half moon. He watched as the clouds slowly moved to cover it up and thought, 'Which one do I want to call father? Vernon hadn't been a father in a while. He dumped me the moment he found out that I was magical. I was just another freak to him. He didn't bother to look for me at the restaurant. So was Severus better he was? He stood behind me when we faced Voldemort. He knew then, of course, but he didn't have to. I didn't know. Is that enough for me to consider him my father? Or do I need more?' Dudley thought to himself. For he didn't know, but the man that he had always looked up to wasn't considered a man, not even by Dudley himself.

* * *

Severus meanwhile left Rosewood Hall and started wander the streets of the city. He was thinking things himself. He knew that he and Dudley had a long way to go before Dudley would even consider calling him father. At this thought, Severus stopped walking and looked up at the moon. 'Father! Me, what do I know about being a father? I hate teaching. How am I going to be any good at being a father?' Severus sighed deeply after thinking this. He was just about to start walking again when he spotted Vernon Dursley stepping out of a muggle pub not too far away. The man was obviously drunk by how he was staggering back and forth.

A dark and menacing look came across Severus's face as he watched the man from the shadows. He pulled his wand and started to roll it in his hands. He was thinking about all the spells that he could do that would get rid of Vernon Dursley without him ending up in Azkaban. He could do it. It wasn't like he hadn't killed before. Then he thought of Petunia and what she would think of him and Severus put the wand away. No, if any harm would come to Vernon Dursley it would not be by his hands, as long as he stayed far away from Severus's family.

* * *

The next day was Sunday and everyone was gathered at the Longbottom home for brunch to celebrate Alice and Lily's pregnancies. Petunia had invited Severus to go with her and Dudley but he had declined. He said he had things to do before school started again, but Petunia knew the real reason. She knew it was asking too much of him to spend two days in a row with James, Sirius and Remus without getting in a fight with them.

The kids were playing Quidditch in the back yard as the adults watched sipping tea and enjoying the cucumber sandwiches that Longbottom's house elves had made. They were talking about the new babies when an owl arrived carrying the Sunday edition of the Prophet.

"It's late," Augusta said paying the owl and taking the paper. She gasped as she opened it up and read the headline.

The headline read as follows.

**Lady Evans Lies of Son's Parentage! **The headline below was even worse. **Prince's Heir Admits Father was a Muggle! **

There were pictures of Dudley, Petunia and Severus on the front page with the headlines. But it was the details of the story that bothered everyone for the information inside could have only come out if a person was inside Rosewood Hall that last night.

"How did this Rita Skeeter get this information?" Petunia demanded throwing the paper down on the table almost knocking over the tea set that sat on top of it.

Mad Eye lumbered up at that moment and said, "Because Ms. Skeeter is an illegal Animagi. Her form is a beetle. She must have found away into Rosewood Hall last night and overheard your entire conversations."

"What do you mean by an illegal Animagi?" Frank asked.

"I found out about her when I was guarding young Harry last summer. I didn't report her but did make it quite clear that I would if I discovered her hanging around the boy again. She took my threat seriously enough, at least until she registered her form," Mad Eye said as he took a seat next to Augusta.

"Well, this story isn't about Harry, is it?" Petunia snapped, giving Mad Eye a dirty look. "Why didn't you warn any of us about this fact?"

"At the time, I didn't deem it necessary," Mad Eye said calmly.

"Well, it was!" Petunia snapped.

Lily reached out, patted her sister's hand and said, "Petunia, calm down. I'm sure Alastor had very good reasons keeping this to himself. Besides, I don't think it would have done any good. How can we keep an eye out for someone whose form is a bug? It would be almost impossible. I'm sure she has been hanging around for some time now, just waiting for the right story to come along."

"Yes, you're right," Petunia said, looking at the paper with disgust. "Now I know what they mean about poetic justice."

"What do you mean?" Alice said confused.

"I was bored living in the muggle world and I found it very interesting spying on my neighbors. I used to spend my days gabbing about them with anyone would hear me. Sadly, now I know how they felt," Petunia said sadly.

Lily wanted laugh but she hid her smile. "Well, now that the truth is out, we have to find away to defuse things before it gets worse."

James nodded as he picked up the paper to read it again. "I didn't know Snape was related to the Prince family," he commented.

"He didn't tell many people but yes, he is," Lily said.

"Did you know that it was Prince family seats that Malfoy's father bought from Lord Prince because he swore there was no heir to claim his seats when he passed?" Sirius said.

"So Severus can claim them if he wanted to," Lily said.

"Yes, now that they are open for distribution again. I know the Goblins are in charge of that and from what I understand, they are digging into everyone's background to see if there are any heirs they might have missed for any of the seats before they are put up for sale. If Severus can prove he is a Prince, he could end up being a Lord," Remus said.

James and Sirius choked on their tea at this thought and groaned. "That's all we need, dealing with Snape during the meetings as well."

"Behave," Lily said slapping James on the arm.

"Hey, I said I would be nice to the guy yesterday. I didn't say anything about today," James said.

Lily gave James a dirty look, but before she could say anything about it the kids landed, all red-faced and ready for something to drink and eat. Petunia hid the paper from them and the adults changed the subject as the kids drank pumpkin juice and had snacks before going back to their game.

* * *

A bit later, Harry and the others was sitting on the grass talking. Harry learned that Neville was excited about being a big brother. Harry admitted to the others that he was as well, but he couldn't help but feel a bit resentful that it was happening now.

"You do know, Harry, your parents won't love you any less," Susan said.

"Spoken like an only child," Ron snapped.

"What does that mean?" Ginny said giving her brother a dirty look.

"_Nothing_," Ron said meekly. Ginny, Fred and George sat there, looking at Ron like he didn't believe him. Ron finally sighed and said, "Okay, I admit it. I sometimes wish that I was an only child. Don't you?"

Fred and George looked at each other and said, "No."

But, Ginny nodded, "Sometimes, but everyone does, minus these two," she said pointing the twins.

Missy looked at Hermione and said, "I know she does."

"I…" Hermione said to say but then nodded. "Only when you go in my room."

Dudley was quiet during this time and when he finally spoke up, what he had to say stunned everyone around him. "It's better than finding out that Professor Snape is your real father."

Everyone looked at him with stunned expressions on their faces. Harry asked, "Are you joking?"

"No, mum told me last night. It has something to do with Voldemort or something like that. I don't know exactly, but what I do is this. Severus Snape is my father, not Vernon Dursley."

"Ick," was all Ron could say.

Harry made a face between disgust and puzzlement and then said, "I wonder if I should call him uncle?"

This caused everyone around him to start laughing, even Dudley, for none of them could see Professor Snape letting Harry Potter call him 'uncle'.

_Hi, _

_I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry that it took awhile to post but the novel is going well and I can't seem to pull myself away from it. I do hope the chapter was worth the way and the next chapter is the kids getting their first view of a new hogwarts. _

_Marti_


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear readers, _

_Sorry this was to be posted on Sunday but life sent me a curve ball and it didn't happen. It is a long chapter. So, I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for waiting and thanks for the great replies..._

_Marti_

Chapter Five

April 1st and school is finally starting up again. It was six in the morning. The sun was just starting to creep in through Harry's window as James tip-toed into the room with his wand in hand. Fawkes and Hedwig watched him from their perch in the corner of the room with interest. James had to step over Harry's trunk. It was open and most of his things were nicely packed already. The only thing left to add was Harry's Firebolt and his Boo Board.

James walked to the side of Harry's bed and gently shook his son's arm. "Harry, time to get up," he said. Harry just rolled over, pulled the cover over his head and muttered something that James couldn't really make out. James smiled at this and said, "Well, I guess we have to do it the hard way."

James was just about to do a spell when Harry jumped out of bed with his wand in his hand shooting two spells at once. One was 'Lumos'. The light from Harry's wand blinded James for a moment giving the boy time to move out of bed and out of the line of fire from his father's wand. He cast another spell that his Godfather Sirius told him about and it was 'Langlock', causing James tongue to be stuck to roof of James mouth.

Harry stood beside his bed laughing madly when suddenly a bucket of water appeared over his head, magically dumping its contents right over Harry. Harry yelled as the ice cold water hit him. As he stood there jumping around madly, James undid Harry's curse and said, "Nice job son, but you know you shouldn't be doing magic out of school."

"How did you do that?" Harry said, standing there freezing. "You couldn't speak!"

James grinned and explained, "Non-verbal magic is taught at school in your sixth year."

Harry growled. "Well, I guess I have to learn more spells to be able to prank you," he said.

"Look in your trunk when you get to school, I slipped something in there," James said smiling.

Harry gave his father a puzzled look as he nodded and said, "I will."

"Good. Now go get dressed. Dudley is already downstairs having breakfast. We need to pick up the Weasley family before heading to Hogwarts," James said.

"Okay, and at least I don't need to shower now!" he said grinning.

James laughed and messed up Harry's already damp hair before leaving his son to finish getting dressed. Harry laughed as he looked down at his dripping body, then went to the bathroom to dry off and change.

The start of this term was going to be different then any other because the parents were going with the children. They would get a chance to see the school and talk to their children's professors. It was one of the changes that the muggle-born parents insisted on it, if their children continued to attend the school.

Harry and Dudley sat at the table that morning eating their breakfast and watching James. "What?" James asked after a bit.

"We were wondering why Mom and Aunt Petunia won't be coming along," Harry replied.

"Because they are already there," James said, sipping his coffee and trying not to look into the boys' eyes.

"Do I lie that badly?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dudley said smiling.

James looked up at this to see both boys surveying him closely. "You'll find out at school. It's a surprise," James said.

"A good surprise or a bad one?" Dudley asked.

"I wouldn't like it," James admitted after a bit of silence. The boys kept on staring at him. "Okay, your mothers along with Alice and Molly are going to be teaching at Hogwarts now. And so, is Frank Longbottom."

"What?" Dudley said, stunned.

"Teaching what?" Harry asked.

"Petunia is going to be teaching basic potions, your mother is going to be teaching Basic Healing, at least until she goes on leave, and then Pomfrey is going to take over. Molly is going to be teaching Basic Home Living and Alice is to be the new History professor and Frank is going to be working in the new DADA department," said.

"Does Ron know his mother is going to be teaching at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"No, and you can't tell him. It's going to be a surprise," James said.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to tell him, but I need to know one thing. Do you have a spell that works like muggle earplugs? Bad enough that I have to sit by Hermione, listening to her rant on about the no book spell that everyone put on us until this term starts, and now I have to hear Ron complain about his mother being at school. Nope, I'll go deaf!" Harry said flatly.

James laughed and said, "No, but I think cotton balls will help."

"Thanks, I'll make sure to take some before I leave. I have a feeling I'll need them," Harry said. James and Dudley laughed and continued eating.

* * *

Later the three of them went out to the garage to pick out a car big enough to take not only Harry and Dudley to school but the Weasley family as well. James was warned about how much trouble it was to get the Weasley children off to school. He had sent Dobby and Snip over to help. By the time they arrived at the Burrow the Weasley family was up and sitting at the breakfast table with their trunks stacked by the door.

"Morning, Arthur," James said as he and the boys walked into the house.

Arthur grunted at James and the Weasley kids shot him a dirty look. "Problems?" James asked.

"I always wanted a house elf to help Molly around the house, but now I changed my mind. I never want to see another house elf again as long as I live," Arthur growled.

James hid the half smile on his face. "I'm sorry. Were they not a help getting everyone up and packed this morning?"

"Six AM?" Ginny snapped.

"One Vanished my bed!" Ron cried out.

"That one magically dumped cold water on us!" the twins cried out, pointing at Snip, who was cleaning up in the kitchen.

"Master, they went back to bed. I did warn them," Snip said.

"You have to forgive Snip, boys," James said his smile slowly growing. "It is my fault that he and Dobby were like this. I told them I wanted you packed and ready by nine. It seems I forgot to tell them what not to do in carrying this mission out."

Arthur head shot up. "Molly warned you, didn't she?" he asked.

"Yes, Arthur. She did. She warned me that sometimes her children were a bit difficult to get ready for school," James said, laughing.

Arthur started to laugh himself. "Well, next time she should at least warn me,." The only ones who weren't laughing by this time were the Weasley children. They didn't think it was funny.

The car was packed and soon everyone was heading off towards Hogwarts. "Why are we flying anyways? Why not take the train?" Percy asked.

"Because the muggle born children and their parents are taking the train. Anyone who can do magic is going another way. The start of term is going to be different this time around because of the major changes in the school. It should go back to normal the start of next term. The train will also be ready to deal with the handful of muggle parents who will travel with the first years who are starting school," James explained.

"What changes? Besides not being allowed books?" Percy snapped. He, like Hermione, did not like the idea of not being allowed books for the last weeks leading up to the start of term.

James smiled at this and looked in the rear view mirror at the kids. "The reason for no books is because of the start of term test everyone is going to have to take this year," James said.

Groans could be heard from the back seat as Harry said with a disgusted look on his face, "You're telling us now?"

"Yes, but I shouldn't. It should be one of those surprises," James laughed.

"One we didn't need to find out about," Dudley said.

"What kind of tests?" Percy asked, worried.

"Don't worry Percy; it isn't going on your record or anything. It's more like a test for the Professors. It's going to tell them what you need to learn this term. As you know, you lot still have to finish last term before starting your new term. That means this school year is going to be longer this time around. Sadly, you will go up until middle of July and only have a few weeks off before school starts again in September," Arthur said.

This caused another set of groans from the back seat. "And now you're telling us; that is just dirty," Fred growled.

"Yes, it is, but we didn't want to listen to you complain. So we waited until now to tell you," James said laughing.

"Fred…" George said.

"Yes, George…" Fred asked.

"I think we should…." George said.

"Prank Mr. Potter?" Fred finished.

"Yes indeed," George said.

"Boys, I should warn you that as the leader of the Marauders, it isn't a good idea getting into a prank war with me because not only will you be taking me on but my friends as well," James said.

"Is that a challenge?" Fred asked.

"We love challenges," George replied.

Harry moved as far away from the twins as he could get in the car and said, "Dad, I'm not involved!"

"No trouble son, this war will be between the boys and the Marauders," James said.

"Let's say if we win then you must give us your secrets from when you were in school," Fred said grinning.

"Deal, but if we win. You will march up and down the halls of Hogwarts singing the praises of the Marauders in your--briefs!" James said, adding the last part at the last minute.

Fred and George paused for a moment then nodded and said, "Agreed."

"Fine, when school term officially starts it begins. I think we should wait at least until the tests are over with your mother and my wife will kill me," James said.

"And us," Fred and George agreed.

The others were looking at each other with worried expressions on their faces. They really didn't want a prank war to start because it was bound to get them in the middle, and they didn't like that idea at all.

Ginny leaned close to her brothers and asked in a low voice, "How are you going to prank them when you're at school and they aren't?"

"That's part of the challenge," Fred said grinning.

"Yes, sister, if we beat the great Marauders then we can say we were the best pranksters the school has ever had," George said.

Harry and Dudley just shook their heads and decided to say as far away from the twins they could get. They knew by the time Sirius and Remus got involved in this life around them would be difficult.

* * *

James landed the car near the front door of the school and was greeted by Hagrid. He was dressed in an over sized school uniform with the new Hogwarts colors. "Morning, everyone," he said, opening the door for James.

"Morning, Hagrid. I see you have decided to finish your schooling," James said.

"Yes, I have to get that job with the Dragon Races. I will be tested along with the other children to see what grade I will be placed in," Hagrid said, opening the boot and pulling out the kid's trunks. "Go on inside, the rest of the muggle born children and their parents have just arrived," he continued as he stacked the last trunk on the ground and lifted them all at once.

"Fine," James said as the group made their way up the stairs.

Harry called out to Hagrid, "Be careful with Hedwig, she isn't happy with me right now. I forced her to travel by car and Fawkes was allowed to travel his own way," Harry said.

"Don't worry, Harry. I will," Hagrid said.

"Where is Fawkes?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. He said he had something to do before going back to school. He said he would meet us here later," Harry said.

"Aren't you worried?" Ron asked.

"No, Professor Dumbledore told me Fawkes is able to take care of himself. The only time I need to take extra care of him is during his burning day, that's it," Harry said.

No one had time to reply because they had just entered the school and everyone was busy looking around at the changes. On the wall near the front door was a massive map of the school with a gold plaque above it. The plaque read: **Marauders Map! James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin gave this map to the school and a copy of it can be found throughout the school allowing students and visitors to find their way through the school. **

"Why?" Fred and George cried.

"Because someone gave it to the professors in the first place," James said looking at his son.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time," Harry said.

"Thanks a lot, Harry," Fred and George said giving the boy dirty looks.

"You weren't complaining when Voldemort was trying to kill everyone," Harry said.

Fred and George didn't comment. Instead, they continued to walk into the school. It wasn't long before the kids noticed another change. Right near the Great Hall was another door and above it, there was a sign: **School Book Store**.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"That's the school book store. It's the reason why no one had to buy books in Diagon Alley this year. Books and supplies will be picked up here after your testing. You will be allowed to buy supplies during the year and eventually the students will run it. You'll learn more later on," James said.

The kids looked at the door in puzzlement, then made their way to the Great Hall and found it almost full already. Parents and students were seated in chairs where the House tables normally sat and in front facing everyone were another set of chairs where teachers table had been located. The school board, teachers and guest were seated there, everyone talking quietly before the start of the program.

The kids were divided in grades. James sat by Harry and Ron, while Arthur sat by Ginny and Dudley. This left Percy and the twins alone but the boys didn't seem to mind. They seemed pleased about it, in fact.

Harry sat beside Hermione and asked, "Where's Missy?"

"She's at home. She isn't happy either. She can't start school until September," Hermione said.

"That won't be too long to wait," Harry said.

"As long as I have had to wait to get my books back, I haven't been able to prepare for this term. Do you know how much…" Hermione started to complain.

Mrs. Granger leaned in close to her daughter and said, "Hermione, breathe. Now, you were told why your books were removed. I don't want to hear another word about it."

"Sorry Mum," Hermione said, biting her lip.

Mr. Granger smiled and his wife gave him a dirty look. "Don't you start; you would be just as worked up about that. She's a lot like you," Mrs. Granger said.

"Yes, dear," Mr. Granger said, his smile vanishing. He leaned back and tapped Hermione on the shoulder. "It will be okay. We'll make up for it after term ends. We'll buy a dozen extra books."

Hermione smiled and her mother groaned. "Mr. Potter, is it possible to have our library magically altered like yours is?" Mrs. Granger asked James.

"I'll work on it," James said laughing. James had found out that William Granger was a bookworm just like his daughter. In fact, he had read all of Hermione schoolbooks as many times as she had. He is unable to do magic but that did not stop him from reading the books. The Granger's house had one room that is filled with nothing but books. The only place James had seen that many books before was in a bookstore or the school library.

When the last chair was finally filled and the doors of the Great Hall magically closed, everyone slowly grew quiet and soon Professor McGonagall stood up and walked to the center to address the room. "For those of you who do not know me, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall the new Headmistress here at Hogwarts. I want to welcome students back to Hogwarts and welcome our guests. I hope everyone has an enjoyable stay," Minerva said, pausing a moment for the applause. When things quieted down, she started speaking again. "As everyone realizes, we had closed for a while because of attacks set up centuries ago by one of our founders. This founder believed that muggle born or children of non-magical parents should never learn magic. He was trying to force the school to follow his path. Thankfully, three very brave young men made sure it didn't happen. I want to take this time to thank three young men not only for myself but for others who survived those fearful days: Harry James Potter—Neville Franklin Longbottom—and Dudley Severus Evans."

Harry, Dudley and Neville were given not only a special award for services to the school but Order of Merlin second-class medals. Professor McGonagall then had a moment of silence for the ones who lost their lives and their names were added to a special plaque that was placed in the awards room which named all the people who had lost their lives on school grounds.

It was after this that Minerva went on talking about the school and upcoming term. "Now, on to the business at hand, in a few moments I will call two names. These names are the people who have agreed to be House Parents for each grade. House Parents are Professors who have agreed to be there to guide and help with the needs of students. There will be a male and female for each grade. This way the boys will have someone to turn to with their problems, as will the girls. The House Parents will take everyone up to their dorms and show them around. They will also conduct a tour not only showing the parents the school but also allowing students to adjust to the new layout. After the tours, everyone will return here for a small lunch and then if a parent wishes, the Professors will talk to them about their child's progress in school. The children will be allowed to have the rest of the day to themselves until the evening meal. We will gather then for the normal start of term feast. I will introduce the new Professors to the school and announce the rules. Now, on to your new House Parents. First year House Parents are: Professor Bill Weasley and Assistant Professor Nymphadora Tonks.

Ginny noticed Professor Tonks hair and face turned red when her name was called and she asked her father, "Why did that happen?"

"Tonks hates her first name, you remember Dora. She was over at the house a few times with Charlie. She is going to be assisting in the new Defense classes," Arthur said to his daughter as they followed the others out of the Great Hall. Ginny just nodded and followed behind her older brother to the new first years dorms.

Professor McGonagall called the second years House Parents names. They were Frank and Alice Longbottom. Neville was shocked by this because he knew his mother was teaching at Hogwarts but had had no idea his father was. He now understood why both his parents had to be at the school early. He and the others quickly lined up behind the Longbottoms and made their way out the hall.

"Neville, I feel for you, having your parents teaching here," Ron said.

"Ron, you really must be blind," Hermione said. "Didn't you see your mother sitting with the Professors?"

"Yes, but she isn't teaching here. She stays at home," Ron said.

Harry and Dudley laughed as James said, "Son, I wouldn't say that too loud around all these ladies. You could get hurt and Hermione is right. Your mother is teaching. She is also the fifth year House Parent along with Mad Eye Moody. I think the twins will have trouble carrying out their threat of a prank war with those two looking after them," James said grinning.

"Dad, that's cheating," Harry said.

"No, it's strategy," James said.

"Mum's teaching? What?" Ron asked.

"I think Home Living, or something like that," James said.

Ron's face fell. He had been looking forward to school but now he wasn't so sure. Now he had his mother here at school to deal with. She no longer had to send Howlers, but instead could just give them personally!

* * *

The group made their way to the second floor where the second year's dorms were located. Alice and Frank stood in the middle of the second year's common room and said, "The boy's dorms are on the right and the girl's are on the left. As you noticed, there is another door right in the middle that is our room. There is a door in both dorm areas for those of you who need to talk about something day or night. You will just have to knock. Also, over to your right is a small study area. It is magically sound proof. This area is for those of you who want to study in peace and quiet. Music and games are allowed in this area as the main common room that is located on the fourth floor. We will show you that as well," Alice said.

Hermione was running her hands along the books that lined one wall and tried to pull one down but it didn't move. "What are these?" she asked.

"Reference books for this area. You must not remove them from our area and they must be signed out. You can only keep them for two days. They are here to help everyone on working with your schoolwork. These are copies of the books that are in the main library and if you want you can get them from that library with no time limit," Frank said.

"Okay, girls follow me. I'll show you to your rooms," Alice said.

"Is it possible for the boys to go in the girl's area?" a muggle born mother asked.

"No, it is not, magic keeps them out and alarms go off telling us that someone has tried," Alice said.

"What about the bathroom areas?" a muggle father asked.

"They are completely seperate. There isn't even a connecting wall," Frank said, remembering in the Gryffindor area there had been. He had found out thanks to Sirius and James, who had made it.

"Good," one mother said and everyone split up following either Frank or Alice.

In the boy's dorms there were rooms with papers hanging on a hallway of doors. "You will find your names on these sheets of paper. These are your rooms; there are five boys to a room. You will have a bed, desk and a wardrobe. There are two bathrooms in the middle of the rooms on each side," Frank said and he stepped aside allowing the boys to look for their rooms.

"I found ours, Harry," Ron said from the far end of the hall.

"How? My name is here," Harry, said a few doors up.

Ron read the paper again and was shocked to find that he and Harry weren't roomies any longer. "Professor Longbottom, can I change rooms?"

"Sorry, no changing rooms. Everyone is placed in alphabetical order," Frank said giving the boy an apologetic look.

Ron's face fell and he walked into his room without saying a word. "Dad?" Harry started to say.

"I know, but trust me. You are only a few doors away," James said and he walked into Harry's room with him to look around.

Harry found Fawkes on his perch looking at him. "Hi, Fawkes," Harry said.

"Why is that here?" Draco asked as he walked into the room.

Harry turned and his face fell. There, standing there with his father looking all smug, was Draco Malfoy. "No," Harry said shaking his head.

"Sadly, yes," James muttered and said, "Fawkes is part of the school and is bound with Harry. He goes anywhere he wants."

Draco was just about to comment but Lucius tapped his son on the shoulder. "I'm sure the bird will be no trouble."

"Yes, father," Draco, said and he went to find his bed.

Harry also noticed that he was roommates with Ernie Macmillan and Zacharias Smith and another boy had dusty blond hair and ragged clothes. Harry never seen him before and wondered if he was a transfer from another school. However, Harry didn't have time to talk to him because it was time to go on the tour.

Harry and his father followed behind with Ron dragging after them. "Hey, Ron at least you don't have Draco has a roommate," Harry said after a while.

"You have Draco?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

Ron thought of this for a moment then nodded. "Maybe, you are right. It could be worse," Ron, said smiling.

"Thanks a lot, mate," Harry said growled.

The boys were soon walking side-by-side taking in the changes in the school as they walked. James had moved ahead with the other parents, talking to them and pointing to the Muggle born parents areas of the school he remembered from his years at Hogwarts. The rest of the day went smoothly and it was soon time for the parents to leave and the kids to go to bed. The next day testing would start and the year would begin.

Harry was getting ready for bed when he noticed the new kid watching Fawkes. "Is that really a phoenix?"

"Yes, you want to pet him?" Harry asked.

"Sure," the boy said but when he tried to Fawkes snipped at him.

"Hey, behave," Harry said to the bird. Fawkes squawked and Harry nodded. "Okay, I should have asked you first. I'm sorry but you don't bite."

"You talk to birds?" the boy asked Harry, noticing Harry making strange sounds.

"Yes. Well I talk to lots of animals it turns out. My name is Harry by the way," Harry said.

"I'm Hank. Hank Porter and I know who you are but I guess everyone does," Hank said.

"Showing off?" Draco asked as he walked into the room.

"Why don't you just go to bed and shut up," Ernie said to Draco.

"Yes, we really don't want you here. I thought all Slytherins were shipped to Durmstrang," Zack said.

"I would have," Draco said coldly as he climbed into bed and quickly rolled over pulling the covers over his head.

Harry and Hank stood there speechless for a moment then Harry said, "Ernie and Zack this is Hank Porter. Hank this is Ernie Macmillan and Zacharias Smith."

"Hi," the boys said and everyone sat around chatting for a bit-that was until Frank peeked in and told the boys it was time for bed. The boys groaned but slowly everyone settled down to get some sleep. Harry was sleeping next to Draco and he could have sworn he heard crying from Draco's bed but when he looked over Draco was laying in bed with the cover over his head, not a sound coming from him.

Harry just shrugged and closed his eyes to go to sleep. He didn't notice it, but two people were watching him that night, each with different thoughts running through their minds. One hated him…and one wanted to be him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Readers, _

_Hi, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I know some of you did do your comments. Some of you though mistook something that I felt the need to clear up. I would do this privately but since one reviewer didn't give me a chance to do so. I decided to write this comment. I hope those of you that always give me a chance to reply back forgive me and over look what this says… _

_To __Shinigami and anyone that thinks that I hate all Slytherin… I don't I love Slytherins! ;-)_

_When the Smith kid, said that all Slytherin students were shipped to Drumstrang. He should learn the facts before opening his big mouth. There are other Slytherin students around. They are just laying low at this moment. They will even spend a lot of time with their former Head of House. Severus is going to do what he always did and that is defend his snakes. He might even teach the others something as well. _

_The reason there are no houses is that; yes, as it was pointed out to me in the reply that I couldn't reply back to. Not everyone from Slytherin was evil and not everyone from the other houses was good. It is a person's choices and actions that make them who they are. _

_You have to remember these are kids and kids sometimes say things to hurt other kids. Zack is just the other kids his age that repeat what he hears from adults. Slytherin was bad… he was evil and so was everyone in his house. Remember this is story is called 'A New Hogwarts'. I have it this title because the kids are about to learn that the world is not exactly black and white. Not everything that they were taught is good and not everything they are taught is evil. _

_And to the viewer that sent me the review privately, the only thing I'm going to say is this. I needed bad guys. I let the DE's off the hook this time because of that reason. Will they get what is coming to them? I think most of them will show their true colors down the road. It is part of their nature. There is only two people that I'm tempted to save and that is Lucius and his wife. I just don't know yet... _

_Okay, I'm shutting up now and please keep commenting to this but do me a favor. Give me a chance to reply, I value your comments. I hope you do the same for me… _

_One more thing, If I was sorted by the sorting hat, I would have ended up in Slytherin House. It fits my personally to a T…. _

_Marti_

Chapter Six

The next morning, the kids woke up and headed down to the Great Hall for Breakfast. They were shocked to find the long tables they had sat around the night before were gone and in their places were smaller tables. "I guess this means we can sit anywhere," Harry said to Ron.

"Good, there's Ginny and Dudley," Ron said pointing to the table near the far wall.

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the table and sat down next to the pair. "Where's Neville?" Dudley asked.

"He's with his parents talking about something," Harry said.

Ginny nodded as Ron asked, "How's having big brother as a houseparent?" Ron asked.

"Better than having Mum," Ginny said as she poured herself a glass of milk from the pitcher that just appeared on the table. "Fred and George were sulking all day yesterday. I heard Mad Eye went through their trunk and took away all their prank items."

"Man, that sucks," Dudley said.

"Yeah, and that means they'll be hard to deal with all day today," Ron said.

"Well, don't look now but there they are," Harry said as two red heads appeared in the doorway. Fred and George noticed the others sitting at a table but decided to sit alone on the far corner of the room, away from everyone else.

"Not good," Dudley said.

"Nope," Harry said.

"Maybe they just want to be alone," Hermione said.

"Hermione, the only time those two want to be alone is when they're planning something and trust me, they are," Ginny said. Hermione had to admit Ginny was right. She had spent enough time at the Burrow to know when the twins were quiet and wanting to be alone, it was never good for the other members in the house.

Erin Malfoy walked in the room right then and quickly joined the others. "Morning," Erin said, all smiles.

"Morning," the kids said.

Harry moved his seat to allow Erin to sit down. "So, you ready for our tests?" she asked.

"No, who wants to take tests?" Ron said.

"I do. When we're done, I get my books back," Hermione said.

"Is that all you think about?" Ron asked.

"Oh, don't start," Ginny snapped.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You two are going to start fighting and I don't want to hear it. Could we just get through this day without you to going at it for once?" Ginny asked them.

"We don't fight all the time," Hermione said, hurt.

"Most of the time," Erin said.

"Do we?" Ron asked Harry and Dudley.

Harry and Dudley both shoved food in their mouths and said, "No comment!"

The others around them laughed and soon the kids were talking again this time Hermione and Ron were careful not to fight, at least they tried for a while. They were soon at again but this time no one said a word to them. They just ignored them and talked among themselves. Susan, Luna and Colin arrived last and they had to rush to eat because the tests were due to start soon. Soon, the Great Hall started to clear, everyone but the seventh years headed for the testing area. The seventh years were going to spend the next two days studying for their NEWTS, or the ones who were ready to take them. If they pass, they would graduate early but if not, they would get another chance to take the tests at their normal time.

Harry and the others made their way to the testing area after breakfast. The tests were in the first floor classrooms. This was now where Potions, Charms, Transfigurations and even a classroom for Herbology. Professor Sprout was not planning on using her classrooms but the books and charts were located there to aid the student in their class work.

* * *

The second year testing was in the Transfigurations classroom and Professors Alice and Frank Longbottom were giving it. The kids quickly took their seats and sat facing forward. Alice was standing front of the room with a large hourglass placed on the desk.

"Alright, quiet, we need to get started. As you all know by now, there will be two days testing. Today you will be tested on your basic knowledge. Tomorrow, you will be tested on the subjects you took last year. This morning test is on basic math. It is to help us place you in some of the new subjects that will be offered this year, such as Goblin Business. The afternoon tests will be on basic writing, grammar, and languages. That test is going to help aid us to see if you will be ready to take the language class that will be offered this term and to see if any of you need to take the one term basic writing class to help you write better papers for you classes. Now, I'll be walking around handing out your papers. Professor Longbottom will be handing out a charcoal pencil for you to use. The papers are spelled not to allow you turn them over until the test begins. So, please don't try."

When the testing began, Harry remembered the advice Remus had given him and Dudley. Don't guess at any of the questions because this test was not a test for grades. It was a test to find out how much you knew and to see what areas they needed to work on. So Harry took his time going through the test, making sure to read the question carefully. The first few pages were simple. They were questions that would be in a muggle test. Things like 1+1, and 789 x 12. It was the questions about goblin business practices and rate of exchange rate between wizarding gold to muggle money that Harry couldn't figure out. So, he left those blank.

Harry and a few others finished the testing early, so they closed their tests and sat there looking straight head. Frank picked Harry's paper up and said in a low voice to Harry, "Go ahead and go to lunch. Please stay away from the library floor or seventh year floor. The seventh years are studying for their NEWTS."

Harry nodded and he left the room and went to the Great Hall. He found a table and sat their waiting for his friends. Dudley was the next to arrive. "You follow Uncle Remus's advice too?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah, I gave up when I hit Goblin math. I had no idea what to put down," Harry said.

"Me too. I'm thankful that Remus spent all that time helping me before I came to Hogwarts on my muggle subjects. I at least did better than I would have," Dudley said.

"Yeah, but I don't know. I still think I messed the test up," Harry said sadly.

"Come on, Harry. Math was always the subject you beat me in at school even if you tried not to. It's your subject," Dudley said.

"Well, we'll see," Harry said.

Slowly, one by one everyone returned to the Great Hall. This time the twins sat with the others and the kids talked about things other than the tests. They wanted to forget about them at least for the time being. Hermione, who arrived last, was the only one wanting to talk about them but she never got the chance because the subject was dropped the moment she brought it up. She finally gave it up and started to worry about the next test.

* * *

While the kids' tests were going on, Sirius and James had Remus pinned down in James's office trying to talk him into something. "NO!" Remus growled for the tenth time.

"Remus, you would be perfect for the job. You sure in hell would do better than Fudge," Sirius said.

"That isn't saying much," Remus snapped.

"No, it isn't, but trust me. You're perfect for the job," James said.

"No! No! NO! I'm not doing it," Remus repeated the word no several times until he shouted the last one.

At that moment, Arthur walked in his arms full of paper work. He was helping Remus with taking care of Petunia's family dealings since she was busy at school. "What's going on?" Arthur asked as he looked from James to Sirius and lastly to Remus.

"These nut cases are trying to talk me into putting my name in for Minister of Magic," Remus growled.

"Oh, I think that's a good idea," Arthur said.

"Not you too!" Remus snapped. "Look, I am a werewolf. No one is going to vote for me and the public is sure to not want me."

"You _were_ a werewolf. You were cured and the ones that would have put up a fight in having you elected no longer have a voice in the Wizengamot. As for the public, you would be surprised how many people actually like you, Remus," James said.

"Yes, and if we clean you up a bit more people will like you," Sirius said, walking around Remus and looking at his ragged clothes.

"NO!" Remus snapped.

Arthur decided to put down his paper work and leave the room. This fight was turning into one his children had at home and if James and Sirius were anything like the twins, they were going to end up winning it. It just might take a bit of magic on their end to _talk _Remus into it.

* * *

After two days of testing, Harry was worn out and he found it difficult to get out of bed the next day. He finally pulled himself out of bed and went to shower and dress before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When Harry walked back into his room, he found his roommate Hank standing by Fawkes watching the bird. "Why is he always watching me?" Hank asked Harry.

"I don't know. He's hard to talk to sometimes. He talks in more riddles then Professor Dumbledore did. I think he spent too much time with him," Harry said.

"He talks to you?" Hank asked shocked.

"Yes, but it's more like I can talk to him. I'm a Beast Speaker. I'm hoping I can find someone that can teach me how to talk to all animals. I've found out that there are a few that I really don't understand," Harry said.

"That's cool, I didn't know wizards could talk to animals," Hank said.

"Only a few have the gift, I'm just lucky I guess," Harry said as the two boys made their way from their dorm room and headed towards the Great Hall. "So, what school did you transfer from?"

"I was home schooled. I was too sick to attend school," Hank said.

Harry looked at Hank noticed how skinny the boy and something clicked inside his head. "Um, if you don't mind me asking but were you…um… did you…" Harry said fighting to find the right words and finally finished by saying. "Did you have a furry little problem?"

Hank laughed. "I never heard anyone say it that way before," he said.

Harry laughed as well and said, "My dad's best friend Remus had the same problem."

"You know Remus Lupin?" Hank said shocked.

"Yeah, you heard of him?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he's a pack leader. He's the reason most of us are taking the cure," Hank said.

"What's a pack leader?" Harry asked.

"Werewolves are like other wolves. We live in packs and we have leaders. Remus became a pack leader years ago. He and his pack tried to live like they weren't sick," Hank said.

"Is Remus your parents pack leader, is that why you are here?" Harry asked.

"No, Remus isn't my pack leader. My family follows someone else but I respect Remus for being a leader," Hank said and he dropped the subject, for they were entering the Great Hall.

Harry tried to talk Hank to sit with him and his friends but the boy declined and went to sit on the other side of the room as Harry joined his friends. He filled his plate and joined the conversation on what was going to happen today.

"Do you have any ideas Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No, I haven't heard anything," Harry said as he ate.

"Well, we are about to find out," Susan said pointing to the front of the room where a large table was located and where the teachers sat. Professor McGonagall stood up and tapped her knife against her goblet to get everyone's attention.

"Quiet please," Professor McGonagall, said. "As everyone knows, the seventh years will be taking their NEWTS. The rest of you will be exploring the classrooms and getting an idea on the new subjects that will be offered. You may, if you like, spend your time outside but please stay away from the Great Hall during testing. Tomorrow and for the rest of the week, Madam Hooch will have a Quidditch camp. She is going to looking for players not only for our new School Team that will be part of the League this year but she needs to fill eight other teams."

At the mention of the League, the room erupted in cheers. Harry looked at Fred and George who were jumping up and down for joy. "What's the League?" he asked.

"The League is a group of other Quidditch teams from other schools. They play each other during the school year and then the top team goes to the World Nationals that is held in the summer. Durmstrang is part of and they haven't been beaten in years," Fred and George said together all excited.

"Until now," Ron said patting Harry on the back. "You'll try out right?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if I can," Harry said.

Professor McGonagall finally had quieted the room down by this point and was going on with her speech. "Only former House Players will be allowed to try out this year for the School team. The rest of you will be allowed to try out for the eight new teams that will be created. Only first years will be restricted to the lower level teams, the rest of you will have a chance for either one. If you don't make it for the advance team, you might make it for the other. The eight teams will be named after the four Hogwarts Founders," McGonagall said.

"I bet Slytherin team won't have many people on it," Ron said.

"He was a founder, Ron, "Hermione said.

"Yeah, but after what he did do you really think anyone would want to be part of a team with his name on it?" Ron asked.

Ron and Hermione fought about this all the way through breakfast. They were so into that Ron didn't notice until they were half way down the hall that he and the others were going to take a tour of the class rooms. "Why are we doing this?" he asked.

"Because some of us want to see what is going to be offered this year," Hermione snapped.

"We already did," Ron said.

"We took a tour of the school. We didn't get a chance to talk to the Professors or explore the classrooms," Susan said.

"But…" Ron complained.

"Come on, Ron. It won't take all day. Besides, who knows, you might have fun," Harry said dragging his friend down the hall.

"Don't bet on it," Ron muttered as he let Harry and the others drag him on the tour.

The kid's first stop was the New Herbology classroom; they wandered around the room looking at the charts on the wall and the taking a look at the research books that they could borrow to do their schoolwork. Neville was all smiles as he walked around the room examining everything.

They finally had to pull Neville from the room and walked down the hall heading to the other classrooms. They passed Charms classroom because it didn't look like it changed much other then location. They were going to pass Transfigurations but they found the new Professor sitting behind her desk. They stopped in to say hi. The kids were shocked to find out that she was Professor Dumbledore's daughter.

It was after they left when Susan said, "I heard that it is possible that he got Bella Lestrange pregnant."

"It is," Erin said sadly.

"Oh, that's right. You live with her," Susan said. "So, is it true?"

"Who cares?" Neville said coldly.

At first, everyone was shocked at his reaction but then they remembered. "Sorry," Susan said.

"It's okay. I just don't think Bellatrix and the others should have been freed," Neville snapped.

"No one does, but Dad said they had no choice. It was how the laws were written," Harry said.

"Someone should change those laws," Hermione said.

"Aunt Amelia is working on it, but with Fudge in charge it might be difficult," Susan said.

"Well, Fudge won't be in office forever," Erin said.

The kids nodded at this and they walked into the Potion Class Rooms. The only one in the room at that moment was Petunia. "Hello, children," Petunia said.

"Hello, Professor Evans," the kids said.

"Now, that's something that'll take some getting used to," she said, smiling. "You here to take a look around the room?" she asked

"Yes," Susan said.

"Aunt Petunia…I mean, Professor Evans. What is it exactly are you teaching?" Harry asked.

Petunia smiled at Harry said, "Basic Potions. It is new subject that was created for those of you that need to be taught the basic steps in potion making before you will be able to brew potions with confidence," she said.

"That's for me," Neville said.

"Me too," Harry replied.

"Well, don't worry. I think you will be surprised on who will have to be in this class. I don't think you will be alone," Petunia said and she thought of something. "Neville, I have something for you."

"Yes, Professor?" he asked.

Petunia handed him a set of gloves. "You should wear these in potions class. It will help block your ability to talk to plants at least enough to get you through class," she said.

"Thank you, Professor," he said.

"You're welcome," Petunia said.

The kids looked around the three rooms set up for potions. The first room they were in was a classroom and the other two next to it were labs. It was clear that the larger of the lab areas was Professor Snape's domain. It was decorated in the same dark décor as the dungeons had been.

The kids were leaving the room just as Professor Snape walked into the room. Dudley walked out without saying anything to either his parents but Harry couldn't help it. As he walked past Snape, he said, "Goodbye, Uncle Severus."

Snape snarled at this but he didn't get a chance to reply because Harry had ran out of the room with the others laughing as they left. Snape turned to see Petunia at her desk laughing. "What is so funny?" he snapped.

"You should have seen your face," she said.

Snape sneered again but it slowly faded. "As long as he doesn't call me that too often," Snape said.

"Oh, trust me. I don't think Harry will," Petunia said.

"Did our son talk to you yet?" he asked.

"Nope, he didn't even look at me," Petunia said sadly.

Snape nodded sadly and said, "Give him time. He'll come around."

"I really hope so. I'm starting to wonder if he will ever forgive me," Petunia said.

"He will but if it makes you feel better, he didn't even look at me either," Snape said.

Ron, Colin and the twins were laughing as the group made their way to the second floor. "Harry, that was great," Ron said.

"I don't know. I think you'll get in trouble for that," Neville said.

"I know he will. You're lucky, you haven't lost our grade any points," Hermione snapped.

"I couldn't help it. It just hit me," Harry giggled. Dudley was quiet and Harry stopped laughing. "Duds, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just still a bit upset with Mum for lying to me. I really don't like the idea of having her as a Professor," Dudley said.

"Mate, I agree with you on that. I'm thankful I won't have to take any classes Mum is teaching," Ron said.

"Ron didn't you read the posts on the bulletin board? There are two classes we must take before school is out that your mother is teaching," Susan said.

"What do you mean?" Ron said, his face pale.

"She means, we have to take Basic Wizarding Living and Wizard &Witch Relationships," Ginny said.

"You're joking?" Ron said.

"No, she's not and if you would read the bulletin boards more you might learn a few things," Hermione said.

Hermione and Ron started fighting again and they continued all the way to the next floor. Ginny shook her head and muttered, "Why is it they are always fighting?"

"Because they have been bitten by the sniggle bug," Luna said.

"What's a sniggle bug?" Ginny asked. She figured since her friend was a seer that sometimes she spoke in riddles, this was one of those times.

"A sniggle bug can bite anyone and once you have been bitten it is incurable. You are doomed once you are bitten by them," Luan said sadly.

Ginny walked thinking about this and then it hit her. She couldn't help but ask. "Luna, have my parents been bitten by this bug?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, they been were bitten years ago," Luna said.

"That is what I thought," Ginny said trying not to laugh.

Susan heard this conversation and giggled as well. "I can't wait to see if she is right."

"Me neither," Ginny said smiling as she watched Ron and Hermione go at it.

The kids explored t the new classrooms and new classes offered. On the second floor was the Defense Rooms and in the new Dueling rooms, Kingsley and Mad Eye were having a duel. It was impressive watching Mad Eye and Kingsley fight. The next room Tonks was having a pre-self defense class. She was showing some of the first years how to defend themselves without using magic. Hermione and the girls watched and thought it might be a good idea to take the class. It might come in handy later on down the road.

Third floor Art and Music departments and it was the kids were shocked to find that Neville could play the piano and Collin played the violin. The music professor, Professor Quirk, listened with the others as they played a song together. He later asked the boys to make sure they took his class and maybe they were willing to join the band that he was starting. The boys promised to think about it and they walked with the others to the art department.

It was there that Ron found out something he liked doing. He always was drawing on his books and parchment. In fact, he drew Hedwig for Harry once. When he sat down to work with the magical art material, he found he liked what he was doing. The art professor, Professor Flick, loved what he did as well and talked him into taking a few art classes.

"See, this tour was worth it," Harry said as they made their way to the next floor.

"Okay, you're right. It isn't as bad as I thought it would be," Ron said.

The next floor was where Harry wanted to avoid. It wasn't because his mother was teaching Healing there but because he wanted to avoid the Infirmary this year. He did stop in to say hi to his mother and talk to her a bit but then the kids moved on with the tour.

Fifth floor was the home living area. Ron was thankful that Molly wasn't around as they toured the floor. He wasn't ready to face his mother just yet. The sixth floor was where the Goblin Business class were located. It also housed the newly designed Basic Law Classes and other starter classes for those who were entering the business world after school. The kids found Bill being his desk working when they walked into his classroom. "Hi, big brother," Ginny said.

"Hi," Bill said putting down his quill.

"What do you teach?" Susan asked.

"Basic Curse Breaking, it is to help those who what to be a curse breaker to get a good idea what is to be expected of them," Bill said.

"When can it be taken?" Hermione asked.

"Seventh year," Bill told her.

"Oh," Hermione said sadly.

"Don't worry, Hermione. It won't be to long before you can take the class," Bill said.

"So, why did you decided to teach? I thought you liked working in Egypt?" Ron asked.

"I missed being with my family and after what happened last year, I realized how little time I get to spend with everyone. So, I decided to come home," Bill said.

"Well, I'm glad," Ginny said, winking at her brother.

"What's that about?" Ron asked.

"It's just that he's a good House Parent," Ginny said. And he was. Bill and Tonks had managed to cut down in a lot of the picking on that had gone on last year with Ginny and Luna. Neither was putting up with it and made sure that everyone knew it wouldn't be allowed. They were also not playing favorites in this matter. Ginny wasn't allowed to pick on the other girls any more they were allowed to pick on her.

"We better go. We have one more floor to go," Susan said.

"By the way, who's teaching languages?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Alexander Lucard," Bill said coldly.

"You mean the Dragon racer?" Ron said.

"No, that's his daughter. Alexander is the father," Bill said.

"Oh," Hermione said her face growing cold.

"Are you okay?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione, said and the kids made their way to the upper floor. Erin was excited because she had found out that Alexander was her father's cousin. She couldn't wait to talk to him. Hermione was the only quiet one for the rest of the tour.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Readers, _

_As you have noticed my posting chapters have slowed down, I can't say that it will get better. This Auguest was my 39th birthday, I figured I can sit around and write fan fiction for the rest of my life or actually try writting my own story. I took the plung so to speak and started to work on my own novel. I will admit that I was temped to walk away form fan fiction all together but decided against it. _

_One reason is I don't know if it will ever work out and that my story will get published. The other is I hate leaving stories hanging. There are only a few of them that I have written that I didn't finish. I hate doing it and try keep from doing it. So, I am going to work on this when I need a break from my novel. This said, I can say that my writting will slow down. I hope everyone understands and who knows. It might be worth it. You might read my stuff one day... Wish me luck and thanks for all the great replies. Keep them coming, trust me. The more I learn what readers like and they don't. It makes me a better writer..._

_Marti _

Chapter Seven

It was the day of the Quidditch tryouts when the test scores came back. Harry sat with his friends as Professors Frank and Alice Longbottom walked around the room handing out the scores. Harry, Ron, and Neville were sitting together on the couch as Frank handed each one of them their scores. The boys looked at each other, and then together they opened the scores.

Harry read his scores, and some of them surprised him. While others…well, he had figured they would suck, and they did. Harry was surprised about his general knowledge scores. He did well enough that he didn't have to take the basic courses this term. He did have to take Latin. This didn't shock Harry because he struggled with that from the very beginning. In his schoolwork, there was no real surprise either. He was going to have to take basic potion. It didn't surprise him. He hated potions, or at least he hated it with Snape. He was really hoping having his Aunt Petunia would be better and he could actually learn something. The other two areas that he needed work on was History and DADA.

Harry looked over at Ron and asked, "How did you do?"

"I have take basic writing," Ron said.

"I do too," Neville said.

"What about you, Harry?" Ron asked.

"No, I tested out of them, but I have to take Latin," Harry said.

Neville and Ron nodded - they had to take Latin as well. They began to compare what classes that had together. All three of them were going to have to take basic potions, and their scores in DADA and History were similar. Ron was hurt a bit that he and Harry couldn't be in the same classes, but when Harry pointed out that he wanted to take Art when the third year started, Ron realized that they wouldn't be in the all of the same classes anyways.

Harry noticed the time and realized he had to go down to the Quidditch pitch for tryouts. Ron and Neville followed him as he went to his room to get his broom. As they left, they called out to Hermione, "Are you coming?"

"I will. I just need to talk to the Professor about my scores," Hermione said. She walked over to Alice Longbottom. "Um, Professor can I talk to you about something?"

"Anything, Hermione," Alice said warmly.

"I was wondering if there was a way that I could take all the subjects offered this term and next," Hermione said.

"All of them?" said Alice, shocked.

"Yes, I can do the work. It'll be no problem," Hermione said.

"I'm sure you can, but you don't have to take all the classes. Let me see your scores," Alice said, holding out her hand for the paper in Hermione's hand.

Hermione handed the paper over and Alice looked at it. "You did very well. It says here that you don't have to take any of the basic chores and you are one of the few who actually did well in History. Why would you want to take any of those classes?" Alice asked, puzzled.

"What if there is something I don't know? And then if I don't know it, I wouldn't do well in my other classes and then I…" Hermione said quickly.

Alice smiled and guided Hermione over to the couch where she and Neville had been sitting just a few moments before. "Hermione, the children that will be in the basic classes need to be there because they need extra attention on things. You don't need it. I don't think there is anything that you will be missing," she said calmly.

"But what if there is and it affects my OWLS, or even worse, my NEWTS!" Hermione said, worried about them.

Alice sighed and tried to think of what to say the girl. She knew from talking to Professor McGonagall that Hermione was a bright girl, but maybe a little too eager. She was proving Minerva right. Alice spent the next half an hour talking to Hermione about why she wasn't going to be able to take everything she wanted to take. She was going to have to make choices. That was all there was to it.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Neville ran into Dudley as they were going down to the pit. He wasn't happy. "What's wrong Big D?" Harry asked.

"I have to go talk Professor Snape," Dudley said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I just was told I had to talk to him. He has my scores," replied Dudley.

"Not good," Ron said.

"No, not good," Neville agreed.

"That's what I'm thought," Dudley said, and he walked away looking very sad.

Harry was puzzled. "It couldn't be that bad," Harry said.

"Mate, Professor Snape is Dudley's father. I bet he isn't happy with his son's scores. I'm just thankful I'm not talking to Mum about mine!" Ron said, wincing. Harry looked puzzled, but figured he better drop it. He had others things on his mind at this moment. He was just worried not make fool out of himself during the tryouts.

Dudley knocked on Professor Snape's office door. Snape called out in his normal gruff voice, "One moment."

Dudley stood there and waited. After a minute, the door opened and two fifth years walked out. They were once Slytherin students. "Thanks for listening to us, Professor," the taller of the two girls said.

"Yes, thanks," the shorter one said. "It helps us to know you're still around to talk to."

"Make sure the others know that my door is always open to my Snakes, and I will talk to Draco about his attitude. I promise," Severus said.

"Thank you, things are hard enough without him making things worse," the tall girl said and together the two walked off.

Severus looked at Dudley and said, "Come on in."

Dudley sighed and followed his father in. "Take a seat," Severus ordered as he walked to his desk and sat down. Dudley stood there in front of his father's desk with his eyes locked forward. Severus sighed deeply and said, "Fine, you can stand. I assume you are wondering why are here?"

"I'm guessing it's about my grades…and you're not happy with them," Dudley said, looking right into Professor Snape's eyes.

Severus looked at the paper and said, "They could be better in areas, but that is not why you are here. You are here about your potion grade."

"What about it?" Dudley asked.

Severus sighed deeply and tried to keep his temper level. He was used to children Dudley's age jumping at the sound of his voice. In fact, not even his Snakes had the courage to face him the way Dudley was facing him now. He was proud, of course, but it was annoying. "Your score was even higher than many third years. I was accused of giving you aid in some way by a few Professors - who will stay unnamed," Severus growled.

"You didn't," Dudley snapped.

"No, I know that and if I hadn't seen the list of your talents over break, I might have thought of accusing you of cheating," Severus said.

"I DID NOT CHEAT!" Dudley yelled, slamming his hands on his father's desk.

Severus jumped to his feet forcing himself to tower over Dudley and said in a low, controlled but still threatening voice, "Sit down! I did not accuse you of anything!" Severus stood there, waiting for Dudley to obey. It took a few moments, but slowly Dudley did as his father had asked. Severus sighed deeply as Dudley sat down before going on. "Now, because of your natural talent for potion brewing, I have decided to take you as my apprentice. It will not be easy. You will be expected to keep up with your other classes and do the extra work that I assign to you."

"Do I have a choice?" Dudley asked, crossing his arm and glaring at his father.

"NO!" Severus said in a flat toned voice. "You do not!"

"Fine. Can I leave now?" Dudley asked.

Severus sighed. "You are not going to make this easy, are you?" he asked finally.

"Should I?" Dudley asked.

Severus looked at him and said, "Dudley, you can hate me all you want. I don't care. I'm used to it, but…"

"But what?" Dudley asked.

"But your attitude towards your mother is going to change as of now. You will talk to her with respect and you will never raise your voice to her ever again. Is that clear?" Severus said, his eyes dark and threatening.

"What will you do if I don't listen?" Dudley asked.

Severus stood up, walked to where Dudley was seated, yanked him to his feet and said, "I will make sure sitting down will not be in your future for a very, very long time!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Dudley said, backing up a bit.

"Try me!" Severus said, smiling just a bit. But then the smile faded and he leaned against his desk. "If you want to hate someone for lying to you about your parentage, then hate me! It was because of my choices that she lied. She really had no choice in the matter. If the Dark Lord knew that my son was one of the heirs, he would have asked me to kill you to show my loyalty to him. I already turned over my best friend to him. I don't know whether or not I would have turned you or your mother over to him."

"So you liked what you did?" Dudley asked.

"Not liked, no I never liked it. I just had no choice," Severus said.

"You always have a choice. You were just too much of a coward to do anything about it. But then I guess we're lot alike on that matter," Dudley said, his eyes watering just a bit.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"Harry. I acted like a prat to Harry because I wanted Vernon to love me. But you know what? He forgave me for it and is now the brother that I always wanted. So maybe you're right. I should hate you and not Mum. It's because I'm your son that I treated my own blood like dirt." Dudley turned and walked out at that moment. He left Severus Snape leaning against his desk, feeling as if he just received the cruciatus curse.

* * *

Harry and his friends arrived at the Quidditch Pitch and found the others already standing there, waiting for Madam Hooch to arrive. Neville and Ron patted Harry on the back and said, "Good luck!" before joining the other kids in the bleachers.

Harry walked to stand next to Fred and George, with his broom gripped in his right hand. "Scared?" Fred asked.

"A bit," Harry replied.

"Us too," George said.

"I wonder how many she needs," Alicia asked.

"I heard she wants to have enough for two teams," Oliver said.

"Why that many?" Harry asked.

"Because the School League plays rough, and it isn't uncommon for someone to get hurt during a match," Oliver said.

"That'll be a change," Harry quipped.

The kids around him laughed and nodded "Don't worry, mate. We will look out for our favorite Seeker," Fred said, patting Harry on the back.

"Who says he's going to make it?" Draco snapped, standing beside what was left of the Slytherin team.

Bole hit Draco on the shoulder and said, "Why don't you shut up?"

Montague glared at him as well and said, "Yeah, we don't need your big mouth making the rest of our school time here any harder. It's because of men like your father who followed You-Know-Who that Slytherin house has a bad name."

"Yeah, so if you don't shut it, Draco, We will shut your mouth for you!" Derrick snapped.

Draco looked over at Bole, the only other member of the team whose father was a Death Eater, for help, but the boy just backed away and pretended not to see Draco. Draco realized he was alone. He moved away and stood off in the shadows waiting for Madam Hooch to arrive. Harry did feel sorry for Draco, just a bit. It had to be hard losing everything and trying to find your way in the world again. This didn't mean he liked Draco's attitude…in fact, he was hoping one day the kid would grow up a bit.

Madam Hooch arrived about then and blew her whistle. "Alright, everyone quiet down. We have a lot to do today. I want Keepers, Seekers, Chasers, and Beaters in separate areas. Now!" she said, when the kids hadn't moved. Everyone broke apart and soon the tryouts began. Madam Hooch put everyone through their paces, putting different people in different groups. Fred and George played for the first time with other beaters and other players.

The tryouts lasted for over four hours and as the kids landed the last time, everyone was worn out and tired. "Okay, I will post my choices on the board in a few weeks. I do want to thank those of you that have tried out, but sadly I can't have everyone. I will ask those of you that don't make it meet with me later. It will be up to you to start our new school teams. You will be the new school captains of those teams. Dismissed!"

Everyone started to walk away and head back inside. Bole walked up to Harry and asked, "Hey, Potter. I heard you have one of those new Boo Boards. You don't mind if I try it out, do you?"

Harry paused for a moment and thought for a moment then nodded. "Sure, I'll go get it."

"What's a Boo Board?" Cedric asked.

"It was created by two American boys. My cousin has one. He told me all about it," Roger Davis said. "Hey, Harry, can I try after him?"

"I'm next!" Cedric said.

Harry nodded and Ron and Neville for help. "Guys, what do you say we go get our boards?"

"Sure, and maybe we can get Dudley to bring his," Neville said, and the three boys rushed off to find their boards.

As the day ended, kids gathered in groups as everyone took turns trying out the new Boo Boards. Fred and George had just so happened to have order forms ready. They were taking orders for anyone who wanted a board. They had an agreement with the creatures to get 5 on each board they sale to the other kids at school. They were going to use the profits to help kick-start their own company.

Harry was standing around watching when he spotted Professor Dumbledore studying them from the doorway with a sad expression on his face. The old man waved Harry over and the boy walked over to join the old Headmaster. "Those are wondrous new inventions," Albus said.

"Yeah, Dad and Sirius are trying to get a law passed that they will be accepted by our world. Until then, I guess we're breaking the law having them," Harry said with a half smile on his face.

"If I know your father, he will get them passed. How is Fawkes doing?" Albus asked.

"Oh, he's fine. I still don't know what he does all day because I haven't mastered talking to him, but I'm working on it," Harry said.

"If you need any help on talking to animals Harry, I will be glad to help you. You are not the only Beast Speaker around," Albus said his eyes twinkling.

"You?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and if you want, I will glad to help you develop your gift," Albus said.

"Thank you, I would like that," Harry said.

"Good. Oh, and one more thing before I find Minerva, I realize your dorms are not password protected. So I think it is wise if Fawkes has his burning days in Professor McGonagall's office," Albus said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Fawkes will be like an infant during those days. He could easily be hurt. I'm sure no one would harm him outright but if you and your friends are rough housing, well…" Albus said, a smile suddenly appearing on his face.

"I'll talk to Fawkes and Professor McGonagall about it," Harry said.

"I will talk to Minerva. You just work on Fawkes," Albus said. He turned and headed inside to find Minerva.

In the mean time, Harry went to look for his friends and as he left. Hank Porter walked out of the shadows with a smile on his face. "So there _is_ a way of getting rid of that bird!" Hank muttered to himself and he quickly rushed inside to send an owl to his pack leader to pass along this bit of information.

* * *

Albus and Minerva were sitting in Minerva's office having tea. "How are you feeling?" Minerva asked Albus.

"Fine. I have some movement now in this hand. It isn't much but it is enough," Albus said and to prove it, he made the first move on the chessboard that was in front of him.

Minerva smiled and made her move. "Good, I'm glad you are getting better."

"I'm getting there. How are things at the school?" Albus asked.

"Classes will start Monday. Scores were as we expected. DADA and History were the weakest. Professor Alice Longbottom and Professor Moody and his team, will have their work cut out for them getting everyone up to speed," Minerva said.

"How did the NEWTS go?" Albus asked.

"Everyone took them and I think they did well enough to pass. The ones that didn't will be given time to prepare. We are not going to have seventh year class the rest of this term," Minerva said.

"That is good. I hope you the changes you made here will work out," Albus said.

Minerva laughed. "Or fail!" she said.

"I don't want them to fail," Albus said.

"No, but you don't like the changes either," Minerva said.

Albus sighed and sat back in his chair. "I'm an old man Minerva. It is hard for me to realize that the world around me is changing. It is, though. James and the others are creating new laws to allow more and more of the muggle world into our world. I'm sure there will be some good out of it, but then I worry about the bad parts that it could bring."

"It couldn't be any worse than Voldemort," Minerva said.

"No, I'm sure of that. The trouble is there is always going to be good and evil in this world. It is how it must be," Albus said.

Minerva nodded and looked over to see Godric's Ghost watching them. "I asked James if he told Harry about his future. He has said he hadn't. He wants his son to have a few more years without having that burden on him."

"Yes, I'm pleased that agrees with me on that. I don't think Harry is ready for his future just yet. He needs time to heal from his last battle," Albus said.

"Yes but we all do don't we?" Minerva asked, and she reached out for Albus good hand. "I'm here for you any time you need me."

"I know and I thank you for it. Our friendship is one of the things that keeps me going nowadays," Albus said.

Godric left at that moment, leaving the pair alone. He was wandering the halls of the school when he thought of his heir. Albus was right, of course, the boy wasn't ready for the path his life was going to take just yet. He had a hunch about who would be with him when this path was taken through. He saw it now as the boy played and studied with his friends. No, but as for being ready for what was ahead….No, Harry had a few more years before that burden was to be placed on his shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Readers,

This is the hardest thing I had to write but...

I'm giving up on writing Harry Potter stories. The main reason is because of the real world has caused me not to have as much time as I would like to write. As I have said a few times over the past year, my husband's grandfather 'was' ill. The key word was because he passed away just two weeks ago. You would think that my life would go back to normal but do to the fact that he is an only child and both his grandparents children are gone. He is POA for his grandmother. There is very possible that she might be moving in with us. We spend a great deal of time over at her house. This means I'm away from my computer a great deal of the time. If she moves in, I'll lose my computer room and my private time to write.

Therefore, I'm offering up all my stories for adoption. Anyone who wants to finish the stories please contact me at my email address. We can talk and get the stories over to your care. The only think I ask is that you do a few things for me. One don't kill off Sirius... I love the character. He is one of my favorites. The other is send me the chapters that you write. I would love to see where you take these stories.

Thank you everyone for reading and the ones that reply all the time. I'll miss hearing from you but sadly this can't be helped. I am hoping that one day that I'll get a chance to write again. I can't say when. It might be next week or next year. It is all up in the air as I sit and write this.

Thanks and take care,

Marti aka...Leath...


End file.
